My Whole Package
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: no new chapters...jsut at title change...Takes place duringafter the Thanksgiving episode, my spin on how Luke is supposed to tell Lorelai about April...i suck at summaries, just read please.
1. My Truth Comes Out

Holidays, Secrets, & Babies

(Lorelai's POV)

Chapter 1: My Truth Comes Out

_"…That's it, are you mad?" _I ask, only because I know that Christopher is a sore subject with Luke.

_"Mad? Why would I be mad? He's doing what a father is supposed to do…"_ and he loses me after that, because I'm really glad that he's not mad at me for not telling him about the meeting before hand.

_"Good," _I say with a smile, _"Thank you for understanding." _with this said, I pull him in for a grateful-and for me-reassuring kiss. He pulls away and we smile at each other, then he's off to carve the turkeys; though, he'll probably end up back in the dining room in five minutes considering the fact that its Sookie's kitchen, and she is a perfectionist.

I head back to the table to save Rory from the crazy characters that make up the Renaissance Faire. I take my place at the left of Rory, and she turns to look at me. "Hey, so, I just told Luke about your dad paying for Yale." Her face falls, expecting the worst. "Hon, everything is fine, he's not mad. We're good." I tell her.

She lets out a sigh of relief, "Good mom, I'm glad." then Liz comes up and introduces Rory to the 'no thumbs' guy, but her cell phone rings; and she politely excuses herself before she shakes his hand. I'm sure she was probably thinking saved by the bell…not the television show…gosh, I babble in my thoughts too.

My thoughts are interrupted by Luke sitting down with an amused look on his face and I ask, _"Did she kick you out?" _

He chuckles a bit and says, _"Yeah." _He places his hand on my knee as Rory returns to her spot, looking a bit upset, and shocked.

_"Hey, are you okay?"_ I ask her concerned.

_"Yeah," _she answers, though I know that she's not. But, I'm not going to press the subject farther, because I just got her back, and I don't want to lose her again! At this point, Sookie announces dinner.

I love Thanksgiving, of course being Lorelai Gilmore, any holiday that lets me eat huge amounts of food is on my list of favorite things that I can remember and not feel sad. I feel so blessed; I look to my right and see my daughter, then to my left and see the love of my life. I bring my hand down and take his, which is occupied by rubbing soft circles on my knee, and lace my fingers with his. We smile at each other, and he brings our hands up, and kisses mine.

"What are you thankful for Lorelai?" Liz asks.

Nothing like putting a girl on the spot, "Well, I'm thankful for: My kid, my friends, my life, and last but not least, this wonderful man sitting next to me, Luke." Yeah, making Luke blush is worth a lifetime of Thanksgivings. I look at him and he is beet red. I bring my head close to his and say, "I know you already knew that, and I know that they did to, but, I like telling people about us. I love you so much babe. Happy Thanksgiving."

He looks at me, smiles and says, "I know, I love you too, and I'm thankful that both you and Rory are in my life," and then he kissed me, and everyone started in with the 'awwws' and the moment was lost.


	2. Breakups, Getting The House to Ourselves

Chapter 2: Breakups; Getting the House to Ourselves

Luke is helping the servers clear the table as I make my way over to Rory; who has occupied herself by reading a book in the library. I sit next to her and ask, "Hey, kid. Did you enjoy yourself?"

She puts the book down and answers, "I enjoyed spending Thanksgiving with you and Luke-"

"-But" I add.

"-But, I didn't enjoy the phone call that I got before dinner. Logan's sister, Honor, called and said she was sorry to hear about the 'break up'."

I'm confused, "What break up?" I ask her.

"Mine and Logan's apparently." she answers.

"Wait, I thought you guys weren't speaking for the moment. When did the break up happen?"

"So did I," she starts to cry, I pull her in for a hug, "Mom, I don't know what's going on, I th-thought that h-he…"

"Shh, honey, calm down." I pull away s o I can see her, "Look, I know that Luke and I haven't been the most welcoming towards Logan, but that's only because we think that you can do better. But, maybe you should call him and figure this out." I tell her in my understanding, motherly type voice.

She shakes her head, "Mom, I can't he wants out, I can't change that."

I look at Luke in the dining room and smile, then turn back to my kid, and say, "I thought the same thing, remember? I thought that Luke wanted out, and he thought the same about me. Maybe Logan, is pulling a Luke. Jess showed up, unexpectedly, just like your dad did, and he thought he was going to lose you, so he took himself 'out' before he could get crushed by your decision." I pause, trying to think of what else to say. "Unless he was right and you do want 'out', but I know you don't. You are your mothers daughter, when it comes to the man that you are in love with, just at the sound of his name, your face lights up." I finish, waiting for her to respond to my monologue.

"No, I don't want 'out'. But what do I tell him?" She asks, as if my motherly handbook that came with her birth has all the answers.

"I can't tell you that babe. The words will come." She looks at me, smiles and nods. "God, I feel horrible."

"Why? Was it the dinner?" she asks, worried.

"No, the dinner was amazing. I feel horrible because I came over to ask if you could stay with Lane, so I could talk to Luke, but you're going through some really crappy stuff, so just-"

She cute me off, "-No, mom, I can stay with Lane, or I could go and talk to Logan."

"Rory, you don't have to, I mean, Luke and I can stay in the apartment tonight."

"No really, its ok, you should be with Luke."

I can see that she's not going to back down, "Are you sure?"

She nods, "Yes, now go get dad, I mean Luke." she says, and looks down embarrassed.

I just smile and say, "OK, do you want me to bring him over here so you can ask if-"

"Yes please." she says.

"Ok." I kiss the top of her head and walk towards the dining room. Luke is talking to Derek, I come up behind Luke and wrap my arms around his waist, and rest my chin on his shoulder and say, "Derek can I steal Luke for a minute?"

"Yeah, I better get the rest of these dishes in the kitchen anyhow. Its been good talking to you Luke. Happy Thanksgiving you guys."

"Happy Thanksgiving," Luke and I say in unison. Derek smiles and heads off to the kitchen. Luke turns around in my arms.

"Hey," He says with a smile.

"Hey. Uh, come with me for a second." I say, dragging him off to where Rory is. "Ok, now, Rory has something to ask you."

She stands up and says, "Luke," pause, "I-uh, I was wondering if maybe, since you and mom are getting married-I wanted to start calling you dad. If that's ok with you." She says quickly.

Rory and I look at him trying to read his expression, both not having any luck. I touch his arm and he snaps out of his daze and hugs Rory and says, "Of course you can call me dad. If its ok with your mom."

"Why would it have to be 'ok with mom'?" I ask. "It was completely up to Luke." I grab his hand and say, "Babe, just for the record, I am totally fine with Rory calling you dad."

"Good, me too." he says happily.

"Hey, me too!" Rory says, then we all smile at each other. "Ok, I'm off to Lane's. By mom, bye dad. Wow, that feels completely normal, don't you think?"

"Yeah, have fun with Lane." he tells our daughter.

"I will," she yells over her shoulder.

"Bye hon!" I yell, and turn to Luke and wrap my arms around his neck, with a raise of my eye brows I say, "We have the house to ourselves."

"We do at that. What do you have in mind?" he asks…as if he didn't know.

"I can think of a few things," I say then kiss him deeply.


	3. His Truth Comes Out

Chapter 3: His Truth Comes Out

Our cloths are thrown all over our room. I'm wrapped in Luke's strong arms, and we're just staring at each other letting our heart rates return to their normal pace.

"Luke," I say, coming out in a whisper.

"Yeah," he answers.

"I think we need to talk." I tell him.

"About what?" he asks, _I hope she's not changing her mind._ And he lets me go.

_Why did you go and do that, now I'm cold._ I sit up and wrap the sheet around myself and say, "About you." his face goes blank. "Babe, face it, I know you too well. I can tell when something is going on. Now, you've been acting…well, not like Luke. Are you…" I can feel the tears burn the back of my eyes, despite my best efforts, they roll down my cheeks. "I mean, you, uh-you still want to get married right?"

He pulls me to him and I rest my head on his shoulder, and I hear him say, "Yes, I still want to get married, you are the only one I'd **want** to marry." I smile, and he kisses my head.

I pull away and say to this beautiful man, "Then, what's wrong Luke? You can tell me; its part of this 'no secrets' thing we've got going on."

He sighs one of his long heavy sighs, when he knows he's been caught. "Okay, but, just remember, I was and still am trying to find the best way to tell you something. I found out about this the day Rory came home, and you were so happy, I didn't want to be the one to spoil it for you, that's Michelle's job."

"Okay, I'm listening," I say with a smile.

"Okay, here goes nothing. As I was saying, I got some life changing news," my face falls and as if he knows what I'm thinking and he says, "No, I'm not sick. This twelve year old girl came into the diner and said she needed a hair sample from me, so she plucked a hair from my head-and it hurt. This was for the seventh grade science fair by the way. She was doing DNA tests on me and two other guys to see which one was-is-her father. Lucky me, I have a twelve year old daughter named April."

I'm sitting in our bed, staring at Luke. _Luke has a long lost daughter, _I'm not mad or upset, just shocked.

"Lorelai, say something, please." He pleads.

I gently kiss him and say, "Hon, there's no need to be scared that I'm going to leave, I could never leave you, I don't think that I'd be able to breathe. I'm not mad, just shocked."

"Lorelai, you don't have to suppress your feelings," he tells me, and he's right, I don't.

"Luke, I'm not suppressing anything. Please believe me." I tell him.

Apparently its not registering in that head of his, he has probably wore that baseball cap too tight, because he then tells me, "Look, if you want out, then I won't stop you."

"Lucas William Danes! I can't believe you just said that to me. **Why** would you say that to me? You think that I would leave you because you have a kid? Luke, I have a kid too, and you're still here!" I say angrily at him, because what he just told me.

"I know, but, you were so excited about getting married and starting a family and-"

I cut him off, "-And I still am! I'm a bit sad that I'm not the first, and only, one to make Luke Danes a daddy, but, I'm _still_ excited about being your wife and the mother of our future children. Luke, listen to me. You do not have to go through this alone, I'm here. With you. For ever." After I'm done with my speech, I wrap him in my arms and I can feel the weight lift off his shoulders by the sigh of relief that he takes.

"I know. I'm sorry for thinking like that. I just don't want you to feel trapped in this relationship. I want you 'in' because you want to," he explains.

I kiss his neck as I pull away to look at him then I say, "Believe me, I'm in, all in."

"I've heard that somewhere before." he says.

I smile and go along with it, "Yeah, me too. I believe that the last time I heard it-from you-was at Sniffy's Tavern. Then after dinner we had dessert. Let me tell you, that dessert keeps getting better and better." I tell him playfully.

He kisses me passionately and says, "Yeah, it does," and he is kissing me again, with just as much passion.

"So, you're a daddy," I say when he pulls away.

"Yeah, why?" he asks, looking at me.

"Just wondering if you want to start trying for our own baby; I mean, I know that we're not married yet, but, its just an idea. Because, if you do, then these," I pull out my birth control pills and finish, "are gone."

He's staring at me for the longest time before he asks, "Have you already taken the one for today?"

I look at the package and say, "Nope."

He takes the package and throws it in our bathroom and says, "Good, get rid of them all. I'm ready to start our family."

I smile and say, "Me too."


	4. Merry Christmas Luke

Chapter 4: Merry Christmas Luke

It's been four weeks since Luke has told me about April, and since he and I have decided to try for our own child.

I'm driving back to Stars Hollow from Hartford. I pull up in front of our house, and come out about five minutes later with a really dope-y grin on my face; get in my car and drive to the diner.

When I get inside, I tell Lane to cover for Luke for a while, and she agrees and I grab Luke's hand and drag him up to his old apartment.

"What are you do-" I cut him off with my lips on his in a fierce yet passionate kiss. And pull away with that same dope-y grin.

I reach for one of his arms and he says, "Lorelai, what are you doing."

I ignore him and put his hand and put it on my lower stomach, look up at him with happy tears in my eyes and say, "Merry Christmas daddy."

"What!" he asks, I pull out the pregnancy test that I took at home and show him that its positive. He picks me up in a hug and says, "This is the best Christmas present ever!"

"I know," I say, but it comes out as a whisper.

"Have you told anyone else yet?"

"No, you're the first to know about baby Danes here." I smile, and then say, "I think I know how we can tell Rory."

"How?"

"We could buy her a t-shirt that says, 'I'm the BIG Sister,' and give it to her Christmas morning, but, as her very last present, from us at least." I explain.

He nods, "Okay, I like that idea," and he kisses me again, then gets on his knees, pulls my shirt up and kisses my stomach where our unborn child is. I look down and watch him. He stands and hugs me and tells me, "I love you."

"I love you too," I tell him, and hugging him tighter I say to him, "Thanks for making me a mommy." _Again_.

To this he says, "Thanks for making me a daddy"

I smile and tell him, "Any time."


	5. Christmas Morning

Chapter 5: Christmas Morning

It's 5:00 in the morning, Luke and I are sleeping peacefully, then our 21 year old daughters' voice rings out, "Get up, get up, get up! It's Christmas! Presents mom! Get up!"

"Rory, you always do this. Any other day you'd be sleeping till noon. But always on Christmas, you're on the early bird schedule. Haven't you caught the worm yet?" I say to her, completely blown away that I can make sentences this early.

"I can't help it, mom, it **is** Christmas! Now come on!" She says, and runs down stairs.

Soon I hear Luke yell down to her, "Don't touch those presents!"

"But da-ad!" she pleads.

"NO!" he says getting out of bed and into his robe, and then he hands me mine. We head downstairs, hand in hand, and see Rory impatiently waiting by the tree.

"Can we open them now?" She asks like a child.

"Yes." I tell her, and she goes at it like she did when she was five, wide eyed and excited.

---Later---

"Okay, there isn't anymore." she says.

Luke and I look at each other and I nod. He pulls out a package from under the couch, and hands it to Rory.

"Hey, you've been holding out on me." she says jokingly.

"No, hon, you have to open that one over here, so Luke can snap a picture of your face." I tell her.

"Uh, ok." She sits next to me, and waits for Luke to get in his position. Once he is, she starts to tear the paper, she gets to the box and I smile at Luke, who smiles back. She opens the box and flings the red tissue paper, and brings out the shirt, unfolds it and reads it out loud, " 'I'm the BIG Sister'" it takes her a moment, but she gets it and Luke snaps the picture of her 'omigod, this is so exciting' face. She hugs me, till I can't breathe then gets up and hugs Luke and asks, "When did you find out?"

"Two days ago. And it was not easy keeping 'it' a secret" I say, touching my stomach.

"Well, it was easy for me, but you're mom is terrible at keeping secrets." Luke says, retuning to the couch.

"You two have such little faith in me." I tell them.

"Mom, are you going to tell Grandma and Grandpa about the baby?" she asks; and she and Luke look at me waiting for the answer.

"I know you both want me to tell _them_ about the baby, but…I don't want to get your guys' or my hopes up. The Gilmore's are not going to be happy about our baby Luke. I will tell them; as much as I don't want to. I mean, God, I would love for them to see how happy and in love I am, and be happy about baby Danes here, but-I know they won't." I say, and grab Luke's hand.

"Do you want us to tell them as a family? You know, mom, dad, sister and baby?" Luke asks.

"Yeah, come on mom, let dad and me come with you. Please." she pleads and pouts, who would have thought that 'The Lorelai Pout' could work on The Pout master?

"God, I can't believe that I taught you that." Rory laughs, "Yes, lets tell them as a family." I finish.

"Ok, when? Today when we go to dinner?" she asks.

"Yeah" I answer, "Good pout by the way babe."

"Thanks, I learned from the best." she says with a smile.

"Lets go to Sookie and Jackson's, and then we can tell them about the baby, and come back here and get ready for Christmas dinner." Luke suggests.

"Yay! More presents!" Rory yells in excitement and bounds down the hall way to her room.

I turn to Luke and say, "She's five, I swear. So, are you nervous?"

"About tonight?" I nod. "Yeah, kinda" he answers.

"Me too. Just know that whatever they say about you or our baby, that I love you and this baby more than anything, except Rory of course. Believe me, they, more specifically, she, will tear us apart." I tell him.

"I know all this. Now, I want you to know that I love you, Rory and the baby. No matter what they or she says, I'm with you for the rest of our lives." he says, then kisses me. "Lets get ready for Sookie's," he says after he pulls away, and we head up stairs.


	6. Christmas Dinner

Chapter 6: Christmas Dinner

After leaving Sookie and Jackson's, we head home to change for dinner.

I'm standing in front of the full length mirror staring myself in the face. I glance down at my still flat stomach, and marvel at the fact that right now, I have a baby growing inside of me. Not just any baby, mine and Luke's baby. I know that is child is one of the best things to happen to me, and I know that Emily and Richard won't see that. They only see money and blue blood…I wonder if Smurfs have blue blood…oh well, another conversation for Rory and I to have when we get bored.

Luke comes up behind me, and wraps his arms around my waist, instantly rubbing my flat stomach.

"It's uncanny isn't it?" I ask him.

"What is?" he asks back.

"That our baby is in there floating around in a sack of water, growing, and in nine months he or she will be here with us." I answer him.

He smiles then kisses my cheek and says, "I know," and as if sensing that I'm still tense about tonight, he says just to reassure me, "I also know that you, Rory, and the baby are the best things to happen to me, and no dinner with your parents will ever change that."

I turn around in his arms, kiss him, pull away and reply, "Thanks babe, I think I needed that."

"Mom, Dad!" Rory yells from down stairs.

"Coming hon!" I yell back. Luke and I head down stairs, "Hey Rory, ready to go?" I ask her.

"Yeah, but I didn't think that you would be." she answers.

I give her a small smile and say, "Well, I'm not; I'm just hoping nothing smells like Clorox."

We pull up outside my parents house, Rory is close behind.

"You ok?" Luke asks reaching over and taking my hand.

I look over at him and say, "I will be as soon as we go back home." the lean over and kiss him.

Luke gets out and opens the door for me, as Rory walks up and turns her cell phone off. "Okay, are we all ready?" She asks, looking directly at me.

"As ready as we'll ever be." I reply.

We walk up to the door, and Rory rings the bell. A very terrified maid opens the door, and ushers us inside, taking our coats and mine and Rory's purses. We all head to the sitting room where every dinner begins. We sit down, waiting for my parents, who are late to their own dinner, I don't think that has ever happened.

"Rory, have Grandma and Grandpa ever been late for dinner before?"

She thinks a moment and answers, "I don't think so." and as if she knows what I'm thinking she says, "Mom, don't badger them, its Christmas, I'm sure they'll be late again, so leave the issue alone."

"Fine, ruin my fun, mom." as I finish that sentence, George and Martha grace us with their presence.

"Rory, Lorelai, oh, hello Luke, I didn't see you there." Emily says.

Rory gets up and hugs them both, "Merry Christmas, Grandma and Grandpa."

Luke and I say our Merry Christmas's. Then dad walks over to the bar, "Rory, would you like a soda?" she nods, "Luke, what would you like, a martini, or beer?" dad asks giving Luke options this time. Luke said he'd take a beer. Then dad turns to me and says, "Lorelai, would you like your usual?"

_It's now or never, _"Actually, dad, I'm going to have a soda tonight, I've had an upset stomach for a few days." Then I take Luke's hand and say, "Well, the truth behind that is, mom, dad, this is only part of your Christmas present. But I thought, what better way to start of the new year, than with new life."

"Lorelai, get to the point." Dad says.

"Right, the point, uh, Luke and I are expecting our first child." I tell them. They've been silent for a while so I say, "Uh, Merry Christmas?"

Mom turns to Rory and asks, "Rory, how do you feel about this?"

Rory smiles and answers, "I'm very excited. I can't wait until the baby is born, I can't wait to take my new brother or sister to the park and color with him or her, its gonna be fun."

Emily looks at Richard and then dad says, "Well, congratulations you two." He stands and pulls me into a hug, and shakes Luke's hand and then says the five words I never thought I'd hear from his mouth, "Welcome to the family, son."

"Yes congratulations," Mom says and hugs me, which was odd.

Both Rory and I look confused, and stay confused all through dinner.

**a/n: sorry, i'm still typing the following chapters so, they won't be up for a while...but what do you think so far?**


	7. Aftermath

Chapter 7: Aftermath

"Bye mom, bye dad, thanks for dinner, Merry Christmas." I say as we walk out the door.

Rory and Luke say their good-byes as I walk to the jeep. The door closes and I am soon joined by my two favorite people; Luke takes my hand, he's so sweet.

"Okay, were we all at the same dinner?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Yeah, mom, we were." Rory answers.

I smile and say, "Just checking."

Luke looks at me and says, "It was nice, and so were they."

"Yeah, surprisingly, they were." I pause and look him in the eye, "So, do you think that they are really happy about our baby?" I ask him.

"Honestly I don't know and I don't care, because you, Rory and I are, and that is the most important thing." He tells me.

"God, you are too good for me," I tell him, wondering how I ever got lucky enough to deserve him.

"No, mom, he's perfect for you. Now, can we please go home, its cold." She says, and heads for her car.

Luke opens my door, then walks around and gets in. We then drive back to Stars Hollow.

**Meanwhile, inside the Gilmore Mansion:**

"A baby!" Emily yells, "Well, now there is no hope of getting her back with Chirstopher!"

"Emily, please, don't you realize it yet!" Richard yells back, "There was not a snow balls chance in hell of Lorelai and Christopher getting back together. Now, she has made her choice. At least now she is marrying the father of her child like she was supposed to do several years ago. Lets just drop te subject and go to bed." Richard cought his breath and waited for Emily to respond.

"You can give up, but I'm not." Emily said calmly, sticking her nose in the air.

"You don't get it do you, Emily?" Richard asked.

"What Richard, what don't I 'get'?" Emily asked him back

"You're going to push Lorelai, and Rory by association away. Is that what you want? After all the hell we went through to get her back in this house and in our lives? Cause, thats what you're going to do if you pick up that phone and call Christopher tomorrow." Richard explained.

With a sigh Emily replied, "I just want her to be happy."

"Yes, Emily, I know, but can't you see that she already is? Now, like it or not, _Luke_ is fathering Lorelai's child, and is going to be her husband. We might as well accept it." Richard said.

The Gilmore's left it at that and went to bed.


	8. Trying to plan a wedding

Chapter 8: Trying to plan a wedding without vometing...is there such a thing?

_'Was it this bad 21 years ago? I don't think so. Then again, I was stressing over my finals, so I can't really say. I do know that IT doesn't seem to like the food mommy eats, the baby must take after Luke.'_

"Mom, are you ok?" Rory yells from the living room.

As I come out of the bathroom I say, "Baby doesn't want mommy to have and easy pregnancy."

"I'm sorry," she says, and leans in towards my little bitty bump (I'm 9 weeks along, give it time to grow...jeez) and says into my belly button, "Quit giving mom a hard time, she's only trying to feed and hydrate you. Unless you're like daddy and like to eat healthy stuff." She wrinkles her nose at that, then kisses my tummy and says, "I love you baby!"

I smile and kiss her head. The baby isn't even here yet, and already they're bonding. What more could a mother ask for?

"Okay, where were we Mary Fiore?" I ask looking at the coffee table which is covered with wedding stuff.

"Well Francine Donolly, we were on the location. Where do you two crazy kids want to get hitched?" She asks.

"Well, we were thinking-the baby and I- that we could get married in the back yard, and then have the reception in the Square. What do you think?" I ask Rory.

"Think its a good idea, did you run it by dad yet?" she asks?

"Not yet, but you will be there with me right; maybe finish up if Baby Danes doesn't like what I consume?" I ask, rubbing my belly, again, not that big, but still fun.

"Absolutly." she picks up her calender and says, "So, the wedding will be on January 17 (a/n: no I did not pick this date to counter the blow she's really going to get on that specific date, but I needed a date, and the 17th came to mind.) Dad already has his tux, we're going dress shopping tomorrow, Sookie's catoring. Now, we need the guest list and wedding party." she explains.

"Okay. Guest list: all of Stars Hollow, your grandparents, anyone from Yale, Paris and Doyle?" she nods. "For my wedding party I want: You for my maid of honor, then Sookie, then Lane. I don't know about dad yet." I tell her.

"You want me to be your maid of honor?" She asks making sure she heard me right.

"Yes honey, I do, but if you don't want to then I'll ask Aunt Sookie." I tell her jokingly.

"No! I'll do it." she say as Luke walks in. "Dad!" she exclaims and gets up to give him a hug, which he returns with out hesitation.

"I stand to greet him. I put my arms around his neck, kiss him and say, "Hi honey, welcome home."

"Thanks, uh, whats all this, the house was clean when I left this morning.?" he asks confused.

"Yes, but see, you live with us now; and we're planning the wedding, or, the girl part of it at least." I explain to him.

"Ah, do you want me to come back later?" he asks.

"No, we need you now, and I need you always, so does Rory and this little one." I tell him, pointing to my stomach.

"Thats good to know, what do I need to do?" He asks rubbing my back.

"We need your guest list and wedding party dad." Rory tells him.

He sits on the couch, I sit on his lap, and Rory sits on the floor behind the coffee table ready to write his list.

"Well, I don't want you to feel weird or anything, but I was maybe thinking Jess for the best man, then Jackson, then Caesar. For guests, I guess just Liz, T.J. Maisy and Buddy. Is that ok with you Rory?" he asks.

Confused she answers with, "Why would it have to be 'ok with Rory'?"

"Will, Jess being my best man make you uncomfortable?"

"No daddy, don't worry, I'll be fine." she tells him honestly.

He's grinning like a mindless idiot, and says, "Thats the first time you've called me daddy."

She smiles back, gets up to hug him-and me since I'm on his lap-and says, "Well, you've deserved the title, and my baby brother or sister will call you daddy so get used to hearing it."

After our sentimental moment I ask, "Ok, anything else?"

"Yeah, what song are you guys going to dance to?" she asks.

"I don't know. Rory, do you want to give mommy and daddy some alone time and go to the music store and get every love song c.d. you can find?" I ask, eager to be alone with my baby's daddy..._God, Lorelai, that was really cheese-y' _I think.

"Sure. I'll see you in an hour." She says, kissing us both on the cheek.

The door closes and I turn my head to look at Luke, then ask, "How was your day babe?"

"It was good, the toaster broke _again_, Kirk wouldn't leave me alone, then I came home to you." he says, then kisses me passionatly.

"Luke, you big softy."

"Don't tell anyone my secret, ok?" he asks playfully.

"I promise. Hey, I have something to ask you." I tell him.

I take a breath and say or rather ask, " Do you think that April would want to come to our wedding?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she is your daughter, and she will soon be my step-daughter, and...I just thought she'd like to see her dad marry the town kook. But, if you don't want her to come thats fine, I just-"

"Lorelai. I'll call Anna and see if April will come." he says.

"Okay" I say, then lean in and kiss him then say, "Oh, yeah, the baby and I have something to run by you when Rory comes back."

He nods and with slight amusement in his voice, says "The baby huh? I didn't think the baby could talk, let alone communicate in the womb."

"Well, our babymust take after its sisters. Its obviously very smart." I say with a smile. "Hey, where is the baby's room going to be? I mean, we just rennovated the upstairs, and Rory still comes home on weekends and school breaks, and-" I'm cut off by his finger on my lips.

"We'll figure it out." he calmly says.

"Okay." I reply, just then there's a knock on the door, Luke and I look at each other, no one ever knocks on our door. We get up and answer the door, and who else would it be but, "Kirk, hi." I greet him.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore, Mr. Danes." Kirk says in his 'professional' tone.

Kirk isn't even in the house yet, and already he is annoying Luke, "Don't call me that Kirk."

"Sorry Mr. Danes."

"You're still doing it Kirk." Luke tells him, getting more annoyed.

At this point, I think I should jump in, "Kirk, just call him Luke; you know, its the best way to insure that you get to keep your head."

A little frightened and grabbing his neck he say, "Alright Ms. Gilmore."

"Its Lorelai. Now, would you like to come in, or would you like to become an ice statue?"

Luke says under his breath, "I'd rather him be an ice statue."

"Thank you Ms-I mean Lorelai." he steps inside. "Now, I have something to run by you, the happy couple. As you know, every wedding needs pictures, for memory books and such. I would like to offer my photography services to you for a great price." he explains.

"Uh, Kirk, you're _still_ not a photographer." I tell him, and its true, the guy can't focus a camera, Paul Anka can focus a camera better than him.

"Well, its a dream of mine."

Luke says, "Thanks, but no thanks, we already have a photographer."

Disappointed, Kirk says, "Oh, well, thanks for your time." with that, he leaves, and Luke and I are alon again...which is always good.

I turn to him and say, "So, who is our photographer?"

"I don't know. I do know that its not Kirk." He leads me back to the living room, and Rory walks in and joins us on the couch.

"Hey hon, did you get them?" I ask her.

Sitting the bag on the table, she answers, "Yeah, wheres the stereo at now?"

"The portable?" she nods, "Under the t.v." she goes and gets it. "So, D.J. Rory, what are we listening to first?"

**a/n: sorry, don't wanna spoil the surprise, but their wedding song is going to be my favorite love song...so it won't be long now.**


	9. You're Invited!

The Day: January 17, 2006

The Place: Lorelai Gilmore's back yard

The Time: 5:00 p.m.

The Event: The Wedding of:

Lucas William Danes

son of William and Isabella Danes

and

Lorelai Victoria Gilmore

daughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore, Mother of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore

Join the new wedded couple in the town square for the wedding reception.

R.S.V.P. by 12-26-05


	10. A Day They'll Never Forget

**A Day They'll Never Forget**

_'Wow, I'm getting married today. Who would have thought that I, Lorelai Gilmore would be getting married? There are no words to express how happy I am. God, I wish I have a camera to document this happy face of mine.'_

"Mom," Rory asks through the door, interrupting my thoughts, "Its just me, can I come in?"

"Yeah." I answer. She comes in, turn around, smile at her and say, "Hey hon. Mommys getting married today."

She walks up to me and wraps me in a tight hug. She pulls away, and says, "Mom you look beautiful and you're glowing, must be that whole pregnancy thing."

"I am? I don't remember attatching a lamp to my head," I say, refering to myself glowing.

"No joke mom, I'm serious. Are you happy? Cause you look happy."

"No, I'm not happy. I won't be happy until I hear, 'I now pronounce you man and wife'. But, this will deffinantly be classified as a happy moment in my life. Its right up there with the day you were born and the day I found out that I was pregnant with Baby Danes." I say touching my bump, which is hidden under the poofyness of the dress.

She lets out a breath that I didn't realize she was holding, and says, "Mom, don't scare me like that. You're not happy, jeez. Give me a heart attack!"

"Glad to see you're fully recovered." I tell her.

"Oh yeah, just a small one, nothing to worry over." She says with a smile. "Uh, mom, Grandma and Grandpa are here."

My smile fades to a look of shock, "So, they swallowed their stupid pride and came?"

"Mom, they're trying. Um, Grandpa wanted to come up and talk to you. Do you want me to go get him?" she asks hopefully.

I sigh, and say, "Yeah, go ahead."

"Ok." she says then leaves the room, and almost a minute and a half later she returns with my dad.

"Hi dad. I'm glad you could come, believe it or not, it means a lot to me." I tell him, and it does, even though I masked my true feelings with Rory, it makes me happy that-and I will deny this if I'm asked-both of my parents are here.

"I'm glad to hear that, Lorelai." he tells me. "I understand that we haven't gotten along well in the past. But, I would be honored if you would let me give you away. As your father, it would mean the world to me."

I can feel myself tearing up. _'Damn hormones!' _I think, though, its not all my hormones' fault, I never thought I'd hear my dad say that to me. "Dad I...I would love for you to give me away. On one condition. Keep mom from standing up when Rev. Skinner says something about 'if anyone doesn't want these two married...'"

He laughs and says, "Alright, consider it done."

"Uh, Rory, how much longer until I become Mrs. Danes?" _'That has a nice ring to it, don't you think?'_

She looks at her watch and says, "10 more minutes. I'll go see how dad's doing out there."

"No fair! You get to see Luke. Tell him that I'll see him soon."

"I will, bye Grandpa."

"See you soon Rory." he says then she leaves again. Dad turns back to me and says, "Lorelai, you look really beautiful. I know I don't show it much, but I'm very proud of who you've become. You look happy and in love. Are you?" he asks

"Yes dad, I'm very in love with Luke, he makes me happy." I assure him.

"Good." he looks at his watch, "Lets get your vail on." he helps me put it on and leads me out the door and down the stairs.

We take our place behind Caesar and Lane. The music starts, and Rory and Jess walk out, then Sookie and Jackson, Lane and Caesar. The wedding march starts, I link my arm through my dads and think, _'FINALLY!'_

We start walking out the back door and around the portch. Blue and gold decorations are everywhere, and there are daffodels and lillys-which make up my boquet-and white roses littering the way down the aisle to Luke. As I come into view, the guests stand. We round the corner to get to the end of the aisle, and there he is, the man I love, waiting for me.

Luke is wearing a simple black tux, and the same red tie-I believe-that he wore to Liz's wedding. Yes, let it be known that Lorelai Gilmore can remember that far back. It was the first time that I ever felt safe and knew that Luke was the only one for me. He smiles at me, I wink at him.

Finally, we make it to Luke. My father kisses my hand, and hands me over to Luke.

"You may be seated" Rev. Skinner says. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother, daughter, and I do." dad answers, then returns to his seat.

"Welcome family and friends of the bride and groom. I have lived in Stars Hollow all my life, and nver before have I seen two people who love eachother as much as Luke and Lorelai do. It took them eight years for them to express that love, but as you can see, everything that they've experienced has brought them closer." he says.

I hear Miss. Patty and Babette Crying, I look out the corner of my eye and see Rory crying, and, _'Oh, my god! My father just handed my mother a tissue and...she just wiped her eyes. My mother, Emily Gilmore is crying because I'm getting married to Luke. She hates Luke. Does this mean that she's happy?'_

"Luke and Lorelai," Rev. Skinner continues. "turn towards each other please." we do so, and smile as we make eye contact. "Lucas William Danes, do you take Lorelai Victoria Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Luke answers, squeezing my hand slightly.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, do you take Lucas William Danes, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do." _'And through so much more.'_

"At this point, Luke and Lorelai would like to tell each other how they feel with words, and the exchange of rings. Luke?"

He clears his throat and begins, "Lorelai, you know I've never been one for words, but, I've tried to find a way to tell you how I feel, the only thing I can come up with is, I love you more than anything in this world." A few stray tears escape my eyes, he reaches up and wipes them away with his thumb.

"Lucas, take this ring, put it on Lorelai's finger and repeat after me. 'This ring is a token of my love and affection for you, as long as it is on your finger, I will protect you."

He slips the ring on my finger and says, "This ring is a token of my love and affection for you, as long as it is on your finger, I will protect you."

"Lorelai?"

"Luke, when I first came into your diner, I knew that I annoyed you, so I kept coming in, but eventually, annoyance turned in to friendship, and friendship turned in to a relationship, and from there it evolved in to love. I've loved you for a long time, and will keep loving you in this life and what ever comes next." I tell him with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Lorelai, take this ring, put it on Lucas's finger and repeat after me. 'This ring is a token of my love and affection for you, as long as it is on your finger, I will protect you."

I smile, take the ring from Rory, slip it on Luke's finger, and say, "This ring is a token of my love and affection for you, as long as it is on your finger, I will protect you."

"By the power invested in me by the State of Connecticut, I now pronounce you man and wife. Luke, you may kiss your bride."

He lifts my vail, and we kiss a slow sensual kiss. Everyone cheers, Luke and I hug, and I think, _'I did it. I'm Mrs. Lorelai Danes. Really, did you see this coming?' _

"Luke?" I ask through muffled happy tears.

"Yeah." he says.

"We're married." I say happily.

"Yes we are. It only took us nine years to get here; but the next 70 years are what I'm looking forward to."

"Me too." I tell him.

We join hands, and walk back down the aisle to the house to change for our wedding reception.


	11. Our Reception

Our Reception

As we enter our house, Luke automatically takes off his tie, "God, I hate ties. The last time I wore one was, well, you know."

I nod, "I do know. It was the time that I thought I was pregnant the first time." I take his hand in mine and say, "Now, lets get undressed and go to our party." He smiles and kisses me. "Hey, will you help get me out of this dress?"

"Gladly." he says with a cocky grin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walk out of the house, hand in hand and...what is that I see?

My breath catches in my throat, "Luke-?"

"You said you wanted 'one of those.' So, I talked to Liz and she got one of her friends on the circut to get the carriage that brought her up to the Square on her wedding day, so, this; just for today, is _your_ carriage. Do you like it?"

I'm still staring at the sight infront of me. I can't believe he remembered. If I wasn't already married to him, I would drag him to Vegas. "Luke...I- You're amazing. I can't believe you remembered that I..." Tears stream down my face, _'Damn hromones! Yes, I'm blaming the hormones again, but this time, its not mixed with the hormones of pregnancy. This time its all because of my husband.'_

"Hey, whats with the tears?"

"No, baby, these are happy tears." I tell him, then pull him down for a kiss. "Lets go to our wedding reception."

"Yes, lets."

He helps me up, then joins me. I rest my head on his shoulder, and take his hand in mine. The carriage starts to move, and this is just an amazing day. I marry the man I love, I'm carrying his child, I'm riding in _my_ carriage, and, now, all I need is coffee, to make this the **perfect** day.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you let me have a cup of-"

"No."

"But Luke, I-"

"No."

"Please?"

"Lorelai, our kid will have two heads, and an extra toe or finger, an eyeball on his or her forehead." he rants in his usual Luke way

"More to love...except that part with the eyeball on the forehead, thats just creepy. I've been good, I haven't had coffee for two and a half months. I at _least_ deserve a sip."

He just looks at me, "I tell you what. I will buy you a sucker that tastes like coffee. How about that?"

I giggle, "Sucker, dirty!"

"Lorelai!"

"Ok, I'll have the candy." I kiss his cheek. "Oh, Luke, look."

The town square is decorated the same way as the ceremony was. Lane is setting up her D.J. equipment. The gazebo is decorated with lights like it was on the night that I proposed, and everyone is standing around and having a great time.

"Wow. Its beautiful." Luke says.

"No its not." I say, he looks at me confused. "Its perfect."

The carriage stops and Luke gets out, then helps me out.

Rory comes up to us and says, "Well, its about time, what were you guys doing?"

"Nice to see you too babe. Having a good time?"

She just rolls her eyes, and says, "We're all wanting to dance, and we can't do that until you two dance."

"But, Lane isn't done setting up yet." I say, a bit confused.

"Mom, she's been stalling. Now, come on its time to get the party started, but with out Pink." she says.

"Lorelai, do we have to dance?" Luke asks.

"Uh, yeah. Come, on it'll be fun. I promise I will dance just as crazy as you."

"Funny, last time, we danced, I danced 'spazzy'." he says.

"Then I will be the only crazy one on the floor."

"You already are."

"I so set myself up for that, huh?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Yep."

"Come on honey, lets dance." I pout, and he, of course, gives in.

We go out on the floor, and wait for our song to come on.

Soon enough we hear:

_These times are troubled, and these times are good  
And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall  
We take 'em all the way that we should  
Together you and me, forsaking them all_

We start to sway to the music, and we don't notice the crowd of all our friends and family that has gathered to watch us dance our first dance as a married couple.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"When was the first time you realized that you had romantic feelings for me?"

He sighs, and says, "When **didn't** I have romantic feelings for you? Lorelai, I've been in love with you for a long, long time. I guess it was around the time you started calling me 'Duke'. I figured it was your way of flirting, so, I decided to start flirting back. I guess my feelings just evolved from there." He answers. I'm staring at him lovingly, and then he asks, "What?"

I shake my head, still smiling and say, "Wow, I-I don't know what to say."

_Deep in the night and by the light of day  
It always looks the same, true love always does_

_And here by your side, or a million miles away  
Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel,  
The way it is, is the way that it was _

He pulls me closer to him and says, "You can answer your own question. When did you realize that you had romantic feelings for me?"

I sigh, kiss him and say, "God, Luke. Its hard to think back all these years. I've always loved you, you were my best friend. I mean, I know that I have Sookie, and Rory, but, you've always been my **best** friend. I guess I realized my true feelings for you when Sookie, Rory, and I all went to The Bangles Runinion concert in New York."

"How did that-"

"Let me finish. The subject of Rachel came up, and I got this flare of jealousy. I was jealous of a woman that I had never met, let alone heard of by you or anyone else. Anyhow, Sookie brought up the fact that I always pictured you with a Lorelai Gilmore kind of pretty instead of a-i don't know- some movie star kind of pretty. Sookie was right. In the back of my mind I always saw us together, but then when Rachel came back, I got jealous again. So, I've had feelings for you for a long time."

We left our conversation at that, and danced to the rest of the song.

_When I said I do,  
I meant that I will, 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind  
When I said "I do" _

Well this old world keeps changin', and the world stays the same  
For all who came before, and it goes hand and hand  
Only you and I can undo all that we became  
That makes us so much more, (so much more)  
Than a woman and a man

_And after everything that comes and goes around  
Has only passed us by, here alone in our dreams  
I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found  
But forever you and I will be the ones  
Who found out what forever means_

_When I said I do,  
I meant that I will, 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind  
When I said "I do"_

_Truer than true, you know that I'll always be there for you  
(Him) That's what I had in mind,  
(Her) That's what I had in mind,  
(Both) When I said "I do"_

The song ended and everyone cheered, and Lane announces that it was time for my father and I to dance together. My dad leads me to the floor, and I look over my shoulder and see that Luke has dragged Rory out on to the floor also.

My dad looks at me. He looks to where my eyes have wondered and sees Luke and Rory dancing a few feet away. "Lorelai?"

I turn back to my dad, "Yeah?"

"Today, was amazing. You have made me so proud of you. And look over there." He gestures to Rory and Luke. "You've done an amazing job raising her. You've found a man who loves both you and your daughter. You're going to do great with this next one."

This is the second time my dad has made me cry today. "Thank you daddy. I-that means so much to me."

"You haven't called me daddy since you were nine."

I smile as the memory comes flooding back. "I remember, it was when I wanted my doll house. Mom kept saying I didn't need it, that I had two already, but you went out and bought it for me. Come to think of it, you also brought it to my house when mom was going to give it to good will."

"Yes, I did." he takes a moment, then says, "You know Lorelai, your mother loves you, and is happy for you. She was crying today at the ceremony. When you and Luke walked back to the house, your mother turned and looked me square in the eye and said, 'Our little girl is married'. She said that she would like to talk to you later tonight when you get the chance."

I nod, and the song ends, then I look at dad and say, "I'm gonna go find mom."

"Alright."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I find mom talking to Kirk, and I hear from Kirk's mouth the words, "Fungus collection" and decide to save her.

"Uh, excuse me, Kirk, can I talk to her for a second?" I ask, gesturing to my mother.

"But, I was telling Emily here about my Fungus collection, and I was just getting to the good part."

"I know, Kirk, but you know what, I think I heard Taylor say that he was looking in to getting his own fungus collection started."

"Really? Hey, Taylor!" He says, and prances off to find Talor, who will probably come yell at me sometime tonight. (a/n: it's always fun to see kirk prance, dont ya think?)

"Oh, Lorelai, thank God, he is the oddest person." my mother says.

"Hm, yeah well, he was dropped to many times when he was a baby." she smiles and I say, "Mom, I just wanted to say, thanks for coming to my wedding, it meant a lot to me. I mean, I know we don't have very many happy moments together, but, I'm really glad you were able to come."

"Thank you for inviting me and your father." I smile and nod at her. "Lorelai, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure." _'Please, don't yell, lets just have a pleasent conversation.'_

She takes my arm and leads me to her table, we sit. "Lorelai, I don't know what your father has told you, but, I am very proud of you, and dispite what you might think, I do love you, very much. As your mother, today was the happiest of my life. Luke seems like a great guy. He is good to you, and to Rory, and he will hopefully be good to my new grandchild. You looked beautiful today, and tonight. Everything was wonderful. I only hope that there is enough time left to re-build our relationship. I'd like to spend more time with you, Luke and Rory, and eventually the new baby. I want to be a part of your life, as your mother, not as an instructor."

As I take all this in, I smile and say, "Mom, that would be great. Thank you. Oh, and he is a really great guy." I get up to leave, walk a few paces, turn around and say, "Mom, stand up."

"Why?" she asks.

"Please?" She does so, I walk back towards her, and wrap her in a hug-which, I'll admit, is gonna take some getting used to, but we're re-building here-she hugs me back and I wisper in her ear, "I love you too mom. I know I don't show it, but I do."

* * *

**so, what did you think of their reception, and the carriage, and the music? i had fun writing this chapter, it was hard, however, to write a pleasent conversation between Lorelai and her parents. anyhow, press that pretty purple button and review...maybe throw in some ideas for another chapter, or this is gonna be the last one for a while, cause, i'm fresh outta ideas.**


	12. Three Months, Baby Names

Three Months, and Baby Names

Luke and I have been married for three months, and I am now five and a half months pregnant. We still haven't found out if we are having a boy or a girl, and I'm really anxious too, but I don't know about Luke.

He has now restricted me to only working three days a week, and taking all weekends off. He, however, gets to work his little heart out, while I am home watching t.v. and eating bon bons. Rory is back at Yale, and is going on yet another spring break endeavor, this time, she is driving.

Luke needs to get home, we have to discuss baby names, and decide on a date for my next check-up.

_'What time is it?' _I look at the clock, _'Uh! 30 more minutes of being home alone and...'_ I stop what I'm thinking, distracted by the movement in my belly. There it is again. My hand floats to my stomach. My baby just moved. _'Luke missed it. Maybe the baby will move again. I hope so. You know, it never hits you until you feel your child move inside you that you are creating a little human, a human that is dependent on you.' _My thoughts are interrupted by the front door being opened.

"Lorelai, where are you?" I hear Luke ask.

I get up to greet him, "Hey hon, did you close early?"

"No, Caesar said he'd close up for me." he kisses me. "So, what have you been-" I grab his hand quickly and put it on my stomach. "What are you doing?"

"Just hold on a minute." a few seconds later, the baby moves and Luke smiles.

"Wow, just, wow. When did this happen?"

"A few minutes befor you walked in."

He kisses me, and continues to rub my stomach.

"So, we need to get down to business. When can you be away from the diner for about an hour?"

"Uh, I think maybe, next week, you gonna scheduel your next appointment?"

"Yeah. One more thing, do you want to know what bun I'm cooking?"

"What?"

"Do you want to know if you are going to have a son or daughter?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I really want to know. I mean, I didn't know with Rory and that was all well and good, but, I really want to know about this one." I tell him.

"Then lets do it. Lets find out, then after your appointment-God help me-I'll take you shopping for the baby's room."

I clap my hands excitedly, and kiss him and say, "You're the best, and I love you."

He chuckles and says, "I love you too."

"Hey, Luke."

"What?"

"Carry me up stairs."

"Lorelai I-" he begins, but I pout and, "Fine, get up."

"Yay, thank you!" He picks me up, I wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss his cheek.

* * *

He sets me on the bed, and I say, "We need to discuss baby names."

"We don't even know what it is yet." He says.

"No, but thats what makes it fun. We pick out girl names and boy names, and then, when we find out what 'it' is, we can stop calling 'it' it, and start to call 'it' Romeo, or Brooklyn."

"Ok, first of all, no kid of mine will be called Romeo, or Brooklyn."

"Well, duh, those were just examples, I'm not going to get all Posh Spice and David Beckham on you. I mean, come on, naming your kids after someone who killed himself, and after a very messy city in New York? Whats up with that?" I ask, to which he replies with a shrug. "Come on Luke, baby names now!"

"Ok." he says giving in.

I hand him a pin and paper, and I get myself the same materials.

"Ok, write down your favorite names, and I'll do mine." He nods yes, and away we go.

Five minutes later I tell him the names I picked out.

"Ok, my names for a boy are: William Cade, Lucas William, William Richard. My girl names are: Amy Lynn, Lauren Alyssa, Holly Marie. Ok, Luke, your turn."

He sighs and says, "I could only come up with one name for a boy, and one for a girl, I'm not good at this kind of thing Lorelai."

"Come on Luke, its ok. I wanna know what your names are. Please."

"Fine. For a boy I chose, Cade Anthony, and for a girl I chose, Isabella Marie."

"Well, we agree on the 'Cade' and the 'Marie' part, so, which 'Cade' name do you like best?" I ask him.

"I like William Cade." he says, looking at me.

"Ok, me too, now, what 'Marie' name do you like best? Cause, I'm leaning towards Isabella Marie, how about you?" I ask, and see him smiling. "So, thats a yes on the name?"

"Yeah."

"Good, lets go to bed, this baby is probably going to be moving quite a bit, and I'd like to get a few hours in before I can't sleep because of our offspring discovering the joys of keeping mommy up all night." I tell him, rubbing my swollen stomach.

"Alright. I'll get the lights."

* * *

**sorry its a short chapter, but it took me forever to figure out what to write for this chapter. so, tell me what you think.**


	13. Isabella Marie or William Cade?

William Cade or Isabella Marie?

I gave up looking for the house phone five minutes ago, and pulled out my cell to call my doctor to schedule an appointment. I've been on hold since then, and their hold music leaves you thinking that you were stuck at that ballet with the hippo girl.

"Thank you for calling Dr. Jones' office, how may I help you?" says a cheerful voice on the other end.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai Danes, and I would like to schedule an appointment."

"And when do you prefer to come in, morning or late afternoon?"

"Do you have an early afternoon? Like 1:00 maybe?"

"Let me check" she pauses, "As a matter of fact, we do. How it 1:30 for you?"

"1:30 is perfect. Wait, what day?" _'stupid woman, is she blonde?'_ I think before she says:

"Uh, June 18th at 1:30."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome" she says, and the line goes dead.

It then dawns on me, _'June 18 is Fathers Day. Luke and I are going to find out what I'm cooking on Fathers day.'_

* * *

I grab my purse, lock up the house and head to the diner, but stop when I hear a very familiar voice.

"Lorelai, suga! Where are ya off to? You know you shouldn't be walking in your condition." Babette points out.

"I'm going to see my husband, and my doctor said to exercise." I tell her.

She reaches out and rubs my stomach. _'God, I hate that! Some mothers love it when outsiders rub their growing stomachs, but not this one!'_

"You're just getting so big, you must be pregnant with twin. Wouldn't that be great, doll?"

"God please don't even joke about that, one is enough, for now." I say, laughing at the thought of having two babies in there.

"_For now_? You and Luke wanting more after this one?" she asks.

"I don't know. Maybe." Her face lights up, so I decide to make a run-or walk-for it. "Hey, Babette, I really need to see Luke."

"Oh, sorry suga, I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Being pregnant has made me walk a bit slower than before. I got to the diner after 45 minutes of walking, even though its a 15 minute walk.

"Luuuuuke! Where are you my dear?" I yell through the diner.

He comes rushing out of the kitchen, "What! What is it? Are you ok?"

"Whoa there terbo. I'm fine. I just came to see you."

"Ah jeez, don't do that!" he scolds.

"Sorry. Hey, get out your calender."

"Why?" he asks.

"Uh, because I'm standing really close to this coffee pot, thats why."

He takes the coffee pot, and gets out his calender. "Okay, now what?"

"Find June 18 and write Dr. Jones 1:30."

He does so. "Ok, now do you want anything. And NO coffee."

"Mean! Cheeseburger, fries, onion rings and a strawberry milkshake."

"Coming right up." and he disappears in to the kitchen.

* * *

We walk in to the doctors office, Luke is rubbing my back.

When we approach the desk a perky woman looks up from her computer and says, "Are you a patient of Dr. Jones?"

"Yes, I have a 1:30 appointment."

She hands me a clip board and says, "I need you to sign in here and then have a seat. The nurse should call you back shortly."

"Thank you." we go and sit. I turn to Luke and say, "So, babe, you ok?"

"Yeah. So, do we find out what 'it' is today?" he asks.

"Well, I want to, I thought you did too."

"I do, I just wasn't sure if we were going to find out today."

"Mrs. Danes?" we hear a woman call. We walk up to her and she says, "Follow me please."

She leads us to a room and instructs me to change in to a gown and the doctor would be in after while.

About five minutes later, a woman in a white lab coat walks in.

"Lorelai, its good to see you again. Hello Luke." Dr. Jones greets.

"Same here Dr. Jones." I reply.

"Good to see you too" Luke tells her.

"Ok, lets check on the baby." she reaches for a bottle of gel and says, "This gel may be a little bit cold."

She squirts it on my belly and I squirm, "Just like last time, Doc, its more than a little cold."

"Sorry. Before we get started, do you want to know the sex?"

Luke takes my hand-like he always does when we have an appointment with Dr. Jones-and says, "Yes, we do." then smiles at me, I smile back and give his hand a squeeze.

"Alright, here we go." she puts the wand on my stomach and moves it around until a loud: **'thump, thump, thump'** fills the room. "Okay, that is your baby's heart beat, nice and strong which is what we like. This," she point out a circle shape, "is your baby's head." she moves the wand around for a few more moments and says, "Congratulations, its a...it looks like you are going to have a bouncing baby boy."

There are silent tears running down my face. "Luke, we have a William Cade Danes." I'm still looking at the picture of our son, when I feel something wet fall on my hand. I look up and Luke is also crying-though, he'll deny it later-I reach up and wipe them away, "Oh, babe."

"Lorelai, thank you." he says.

"For what?" I ask.

He looks me square in the eye and says, "For walking in to my diner nine years ago, for dating me, for marrying me, for giving me a son."

He has just made more tears roll down my face. I bring him down for a sweet kiss and say, "You're welcome. I would do it all again." he kisses my forehead. "Luke?"

"Yeah"

I look at our son, then at him, smile and reply, "Happy Fathers Day."

* * *

**sorry it took a while to update...but, i've been busy with school (icky). i hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm gonna throw in a shopping chapter next, or...maybe not. until i can figure out what else to write, this will just have to suffice.**


	14. Baby shoppingTelling Rory and April

Baby shopping/Telling Rory and April

We walk out of the doctors office with three sonogram pictures in our possession. I have a son. _'William Cade. Already I love you. You're going to be here in a few more months, so mommy, daddy and your sisters are going to fix up your room.'_

"Hey, you said you would take me shopping." I remind Luke. "We need to set up our sons nursery."

He kisses the top of my head, "Yes we do." He opens the passenger door and helps me in, then walks around to the other side and says, "Where would you like to go first?"

"Lets go to the Babies 'R' Us, then to the Baby Gap." I tell him as he starts the car.

"Ok" he replies and drives in the direction of our first destination.

I look over to Luke and say, "Hey babe," he raises his eyebrows to let me know he is paying attention, "Judging by your response at the doctors office you're happy that we have a son?"

"Lorelai, I couldn't be more happy." He tells me and reaches over to take my left hand, examines it. "I meant what I said...in the doctors office. Thank you for everything. I love you."

I smile at him and say, "I love you too." we don't say those words often, but when we do, for me, it feels like the first time.

**

* * *

**

He pulls in to Babies 'R' Us, and we get out of the car.

"So, what all do we need from here?" he asks.

"Oh, a LOT of stuff. Diapers, cloths, crib, bassinet, toys, baby bath tub, bottles binkies, hats, sheets, stroller, car seat. Thats only a few things babe. Don't worry, we'll know when we get in there." I explain to him. The look on his face reminds him never to promise me a shopping trip.

"Ok" is all he says in response. You gotta love the monosyllabic man that I married, and if not, then, more for me to love!

He grabs a shopping cart, and I immediately start throwing stuff in it. Among the first to be put in the basket is diapers, lots and lots of diapers. I then see burping rags, and bottles, so I throw a few of each in the cart. I see baby cloths and one says 'Daddy's little fisherman' and 'I'm the baby brother, spoil me' I decide that they are a must, and throw it in the basket as well. Then there are a few blankets, and a bib that says 'Mommas Little Boy', so that immediately goes in the basket, because this baby is gonna be a mommas boy. Why? Because I said so.

"Lorelai, I don't think that we need all this stuff." Luke whines.

"Luke, believe it or not, we need all this stuff, or better yet, our baby needs all this stuff." I tell him. I then see something so perfect, that I HAVE to have it! I run over, pick it up, and put it on top of my belly. "What do you think? Does he look like daddy?"

Luke turns to me from examining some other baby things to see what I have put on my stomach, "Lorelai, he doesn't need a little blue baseball hat."

"Sure he does, he's going to be daddy's twin. Only with out the stubble, he'll have to wait until he hits puberty for that."

He rolls his eyes and says, "Ah jeez."

* * *

Wow, what a shopping trip. We're heading home from the Baby Gap, and let me tell you, I'm squished, or rather, my car is. We arrive at the house and after we finished unloading the jeep, I call Rory.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid. What are you doing?" I ask my daughter.

"Just studying. I have a mid term on Friday, so, its best I study."

"Hmm, that it is. Do you want to take a study break and come home for a couple hours?" I ask with a hopeful voice.

"Huh, I really hate to leave in the middle of studying, but I guess a break wouldn't hurt. I'll be there in 30 minutes mom."

"Ok, hon. Drive safe." I tell her.

The phone clicks and Luke asks, "So, is she coming?"

"Yeah, she'll be here in half an hour." I answer.

"Good, I'm going to go get April. Its my weekend with her, so, we can tell the girls about their baby brother together." he tells me with a smile on his face.

"Good plan." we kiss good-bye, and he leaves to go get his daughter.

**

* * *

**

"Mom!"

"Kitchen!" I yell, then a few seconds later and I'm greeted by my daughter. "Hi honey."

"Hey, so, where's dad?" she asks.

"He went to get your sister. We have something we want to tell you two."

"What? Are you ok? Is the baby ok? Mom, whats-"

"Rory, the baby and I are fine. Well, my back hurts and my ankles are swollen, but I'll get over that." I tell her and she calms down.

"Good" we hear the truck pull up, "Theres dad and April." she gets up and meets Luke at the door. "Hey daddy." she says and hugs him.

"Hi Rory." he replies, hugging her back.

"Hi Lorelai." April says.

"Hey you, how is school going?" I ask.

"School is going really good. I just got an A on my science test." she gloats.

"Well, congratulations." I offer.

"Thank you. Hey Rory."

"Hey, so, you like science huh?" Rory asks, still trying to get to know this person, who we just met a few months ago.

"Oh, yeah, I love science. Does Yale have a good science program?"

"Yeah, in fact, there is going to be a science convention there next month, if you want, I'll take you. You can browse around, get a feel for the campus. Who knows, maybe you'll want to go to Yale." Rory tells her.

"That sound great! Can I dad?" she asks Luke.

"Its ok with me, but you have to get it ok-ed by your mom too." he tells her.

"Great, thanks." she says.

I deciede that there is not time like the present to tell them about their baby brother. "Hey, will you guys come with Luke and me for a second?"

"Sure" Rory and April say in unison.

They follow us in to the living room and I say, "Ok, your dad and I have something to tell you. But, I think I'm just going to show you." I pull out the out fit that says, 'I'm the baby brother, spoil me'. Rory immediatly hugs me, while April hugs Luke.

"Wow, we have a baby brother! Thats-congratulations mom and dad." Rory says.

"Yeah dad and Lorelai, congratulations! So, when the baby gets here, will I be able to hold him and play with him and stuff?" she asks.

"Of course you can, he will be your little brother. What made you ask that?" I ask April.

She looks to me, then looks to Luke and says, "Well, most parents don't want their child exposed to anyone until said child has developed a strong immune system."

I let Luke take this one, "April, we aren't some parents, we are your parents, and his parents, and you are his big sister, so you can hold him and play with him all you want. No questions asked."

"Ok. Its always good to check." she says.

Rory then says, "I hate to interrupt, but mom, dad, what is our brothers name?"

"His name is William Cade Danes." Luke answers.

"Aw, thats cute." Rory says.

"We thought so." I tell her.

* * *

**hey, hope you like the chapter...i'm officially stuck on any further ideas, i'm told i need some drama...so if anyone has any suggestions about a dramatic story line, i would be glad to write it. so, in the mean time, enjoy this chapter, and review!**


	15. When my world stopped turning

When my world stopped turning

"Lorelai? Lorelai?" Luke whispers in my ear.

"Hmm?" I respond, opening my eyes ever so slightly. "What?"

"I'm gonna take April home, then I'll be back to make you three breakfast" he says, referring to Rory, the baby and myself.

"Ok. I love you, drive safe." I tell him, then kiss him. "Tell April I'm sorry I wasn't coherent enough to come down and say good-bye, but her brother kept me up half the night."

He chuckles and says, "Will do."

"Do not laugh at me. I am tired _and_ I am carrying _your_ son." I say, faking anger. _'Oh, yeah, the guilt trip got him' _I think.

"I know, I know, you always remind me." he says with his infamous eye roll. "I'm going now. Love you too, I'll see you soon."

"All right babe. See you soon."

He goes down stairs and I hear the door close and the sound of the truck pulling out of the drive way. I decide that it is far to early for any sane person to be up, so I roll over and go back to sleep.

* * *

"Mom?" pause, "Mom, wake up" Rory says.

"No" I wine.

"Mom, phone call," she says, pulling me in to sitting position.

"Uhg! Fine" I cave and take the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hello, is this Lorelai Danes?" _the voice on the other end asks.

"Yes, who is this?" I ask, now fully awake.

"_I'm Nurse Collins from Hartford Memorial. I'm afraid that I have some bad news." _she explains.

"What? What's going on?"

"_I'm afraid there's been an accident involving one Lucas Danes."_

"Oh my god. Rory, go start the car!" I yell in tears, even though she is right next to me.

"What? Wh-" she begins.

Now I'm shaking, crying and yelling at my kid, "RORY! GO!" she runs out and soon I hear the car start.

"_Mrs. Danes, I would advise you to get here as soon as possible. I will then give you more information on your husband and what his condition is."_

"I'm on my way." I hang up and get dressed in whatever I can find and go down stairs to Rory and say, "Babe, I-I don't know how to say this, but, uh…daddy has been in an accident."

"Is he ok?" she asks

"I don't know, all I know is I can't fit behind the wheel."

"I'll drive mom, lets go."

* * *

I never thought we'd get to the hospital. I don't think I've stopped shaking since I received that damn phone call. All I'm focused on is finding my husband. _'I think I lost Rory.' _I look to my left, _'Nope, she's still walking with me.'_ I see a desk labeled 'Registration'. "Finally!" I breathe, then walk up to the desk and say, "I'm looking for nurse…oh no, what was her name? Cloths pins? No, oh, Nurse Colony, Collins. Nurse Collins." I ramble.

"I'm Nurse Collins. How may I help you?" Nurse Collins asks.

"We just spoke on the phone about my husband Luke-_Lucas_ Danes. How is he? What happened? When can I see him?"

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down, and in your condition, we should sit." she explains, I nod, and she leads Rory and me to some chairs. "Who are you?" she asks, just noticing Rory.

"I'm their daughter. How is my dad?" she asks more calmly than I did.

"Please," I beg the nurse, "What happened?"

Nurse Collins begins, "Mr. Danes was driving south from Woodbridge, when an on coming car hit him head on. Mr. Danes was brought in and he was conscious and kept repeating your name, Mrs. Danes. He was taken into surgery about an hour and a half ago. I haven't heard anything further concerning his condition. But, I will update you as soon as I know anything."

"Fine, uh, how-how long will his surgery take?" I ask the nurse.

"To be honest, I don't know, but, I'll go find out." she answers and walks back to the desk and talks with her coworkers.

"Mom?" Rory asks in a small voice; one I haven't heard since she invited people to her caterpillars funeral.

I'm trying not to break down in front of my kid, but all efforts fail. "Rory, he **_has_** to make it. I don't want to raise our son alone. I need him. He is the most important person in my life, other than you and the baby." I say, not looking up at her. Then she pulls me in to a hug and I ask, "What will I do with out him?"

She's crying too and says, "Mom, you know dad. He is a fighter, he'll be ok" _'I hope'_

"We have to call your grandparents and Anna. Let them know what's going on."

Nurse Collins walks up and says, "Excuse me, Mrs. Danes?"

"Yes? What is it?" I ask, pulling away from Rory.

"There was no need for me to find out when the surgery will be over, because, Mr. Danes will be out any moment. I was told the surgery went very well." she says.

"When can I see him?" I ask, still crying.

"Not until we set him up in a room, which will be soon. When we get him in his room, I'll come get you and show you to him." she explains.

"Thank you." I say, and breathe a sigh of relief. She nods and walks back to the all to familiar desk. I turn to Rory and repeat what the nurse said, "He's out of surgery babe, but I'm still scared."

"I know, mom. Me too, but it won't be long now." she reassures me.

* * *

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"_Gilmore residence" _a woman says.

"Is Richard Gilmore there?" I ask, trying not to let my voice break.

"_Yes, who may I ask is calling?"_

"I'm his daughter, Lorelai."

"_All right, one moment please." _she puts me on hold, and a few seconds later my dad picks up.

"_Hello?"_

I sniffle, and say, "Hi daddy."

Worried, he asks, _"Lorelai? What is it? Are you ok?"_

"Daddy, I'm fine. But, I need you." I say with tears falling down my face, once again.

"_Lorelai, what's going on?"_

"Luke was in-in an ac-accident, and-"

"_I'm on my way. What hospital?" _he says quickly.

"Hartford Memorial." I confirm.

"_All right, I'll leave your mother a note."_

"Thank you daddy." I hang up and walk back to Rory, who is talking to Nurse Collins.

"-But can we see him?" Rory asks, as I approach.

"Yes, he is in room 204. Mrs. Danes, you may see your husband now, follow me."

I nod, she leads us to room 204.

"Now, I must inform you, than Mr. Danes may not be awake, and he is hooked up to machines which monitor his heart rate, and take his blood pressure every hour. He is also hooked up to oxygen, until he is awake and can breathe on his own." She explains to us. "You may go in now."

* * *

**i know, i'm mean! cliff hanger! (sorta) but you guys must understand i need more stamina to make the next chapter. i'm no good at creating drama. but here is a dramatic chapter for those who wanted it, i'll write the other in a day or two. until then, enjoy this chapter, and review!**


	16. Luke, is that you?

Luke is that You?

"_Now, I must inform you, than Mr. Danes may not be awake, and he is hooked up to machines which monitor his heart rate, and take his blood pressure every hour. He is also hooked up to oxygen, until he is awake and can breathe on his own." She explains to us. "You may go in now."_

* * *

After nurse collins leaves, Rory says, "Ready?"

I shake my head, "No."

She waits a moment, "Ready?"

_'Whoa, deja vu! Chilton flashbacks'_ I breathe deep, and say, "Yes." we're still standing in front of the door, when I turn to Rory and say, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I think you should go in first." she says quickly. "I'll go wait for Grandpa."

"Honey, are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes, go see dad." she says nervously, then turns to walk away, but stops in mid step. She walks over to me, hugs me, and in a teary voice says, "I love you mom."

I return her hug and reply, "I love you too." she pulls away and disappears down the hall.

* * *

I turn back to the door, reach for the handle, then push it open. _'Oh, my god.' _is my first reaction. The man I see before me is not Luke. Well, yes, essentially he is Luke, but, my god, he looks so helpless; and that's not Luke. He is hooked up to a bunch of beeping machines and has an oxygen tube in his nose to help him breathe. He looks like he is asleep, _'And he damn well better wake up!'_ I think. I walk over to the bed and I can see him more clearly. He has a bandage around his head, and you can tell he has a broken leg, because his left leg is higher than his right. I'm afraid to touch him, but I need to feel him. I pull a chair over to the right side of the bed-his right, not mine-and sit. Apprehensively, I reach for his hand, which is limp in mine.

"Luke, I know you can hear me. You listen to me. You are going to be ok. You're going to wake up, and recover from this. I need you, Rory needs you, William needs you. Damn it Luke, wake up! Don't you die on me! I won't let you! It took us eight years and a trillion cups of coffee to realize how we felt about eachother; four months to fall in love; four weeks of hell; seven months of engagement; and six and a half months of preperation for our son. We have so much more to experience. Luke. I love you, can you hear me? Please hear me." I begin to cry and lower my head to his hand and kiss it several times. All of a sudden, the grip of our hands tighten, I look up and say in a shaky, yet hopeful voice, "Luke?"

He turns his head and groggily says, "Lorelai? Where am I, what happened?"

I don't answer him, all I do is get on the side of the bed, and kiss him feriously. _'I don't ever want to stop, the last time I did, he left, and...'_ He pulls away and repeats his questions. I sigh, then reply (a/n: I rhymed!), "Hon, you were in an accident..." After I finish telling him how he ended up in his least favorite building in the world, I confess to him, "God, Luke, I was so scared. I thought that I'd lost you. I thought that I would have to-" _raise our son alone, and I don't want to ever do that again._

He pulls me to him, as much as our son will allow and says, "Shh, shh, I'm fine. I'm right here." he kisses my head and stroaks my hair, "Lorelai, I could never leave you, Rory, or William." he pulls away enough to kiss me, then he asks, "Speaking of which, where is Rory?"

"She's uh-waiting for my dad. Do you want me to go get her?"

"She'll be here soon." he places his hand on my stomach and asks, "How's our boy doing?"

I place my hand on top of his, and answer, "He hasn't moved since you left this morning. I think he is worried about his daddy."

"Well son, daddy is just fine and-" his hand moves up, then down, "-and he knows the sound of my voice." He says amazed.

"Well, he should, I'm around you 24/7." _'And I wouldn't have it any other way.' _There is a knock on the door, and Rory's head pokes in, "Hi hon, is Grandpa here yet?"

She walks in, ignoring my question, and sees that Luke is awake. "Dad!" she runs the rest of the way, then stops. "Um, will-will it hurt you if I give you a hug?"

Luke laughs at her innocence. "No. It'll make me get better." he smiles, "Come here."

She leans over the bed and hugs him, "Daddy, I was so scared." she says with tears in her eyes. "Oh, mom, uh, Grandpa is trying to drum information out of the poor nurses."

"Ok, I'll go take care of it." I walk out of the door, and sure enough, I hear my dad yelling:

"Listen to me, that is my son-in-law in there, and if something is wrong, I expect you to tell me what it is."

I hurry over and say, "Dad, please" I turn to Nurse Collins, "I'm sorry. Uh-Luke is awake now. Come on dad."

"Lorelai, is he alright?" dad asks concerned.

"Yeah dad, I think he will be." the baby moves, _'Dad hasn't felt him yet.'_ "Oh, dad, give me your hand." he does so, I then place it on my stomach where William kicked. He kicks again, "That was your grandson's way of saying 'hello grandpa.'"

"It's a boy?" he asks with a smile. I smile back and nod. "Well, congratulations Lorelai." he says, then embraces me in a hug.

I pull away and say (a/n: ha! i rhymed again, i should be a poet...ponders thought), "Thanks dad. This is his room." I open the door, dad follows. "Hi honey. Look who I found wondering the halls." I say, referring to my dad.

Luke turns away from Rory and looks in our direction. He says, "Hello Mr. Gilmore."

"Hello son, and call me Richard. How are you feeling?" dad asks.

"Fine, I guess. Better when I can go home."

"Won't we all." I say in a serious tone.

"I agree, dad. I want you home too. Today has been...well, its been hell." Rory says.

"Ha! You rhymed." Rory rolls her eyes at me. "Luke, do you want me to call Anna so she can bring April?"

"No, I don't want her to see me like this." he says, "But you can hand me the phone."

"Why hon?" I ask.

"So I can call Anna and tell her what happened." he says in a 'duh' tone.

"I all ready did. She said she'd tell April, and bring her if you wanted." I explain.

"No, I don't want April to see me like this, I've already said that." he says more firmly this time.

"I know. I was just telling you what Anna told me."

"I know, and I appriciate that, just no one in here under 20, please." he says.

"Well, I guess I should go, I mean, the baby isn't even born, so he is a negative six months and..."

"Lorelai, come here." he says.

I walk over to him, he grabs my hand, "Yes, you wanted me here." I say.

"Quit being a smart allick, you know what I meant." he tells me in a daddy tone.

"Yes, sir." I answer, with a smile, then lean down to kiss him.

Some one walks in, we all look to the door, it's Nurse Collins. "Excuse me, I just need to check up on Luke. As you were." she explains.

"Well, I guess I should be going. Everything seems under control. Lorelai, call me when he's ready to go home, and I will help you guys get him all set up at the house." my dad tells me.

"I will. Thank you for being here daddy, I really appreciate it." I tell him sincerely.

"You're welcome. Let me know what else your mother and I can do. Luke, you get better." dad says reaching for his hand.

Luke returns the gesture, "I will sir, see you soon."

"Bye Grandpa, thanks for getting here so quickly." Rory says as she hugs her grandfather.

Dad leaves the room, and the attention shifts to the nurse. "How is he, Nurse Collins?" I ask.

"He's doing much better than when he got here." she informs us.

_'Well duh!'_ "Good, so, when can he go home?" I ask here eagerly.

"Yes, when can I go home?" Luke echoes.

"Not for a couple more days. We need to keep you over night, in case something should happen. I can bring you a tray of food, and some milk or juice if you'd like." she offers.

"Whoa, back to this 'in case something should happen' deal. What do you mean by that?" I ask, trying not to panic.

"In cases where the patient lost consciousness and had to undergo emergency surgery; we like to keep them here for a couple of days in case the patient goes into a coma, or has some blood clotting where it shouldn't be clotting." she explains. "But, for now, everything is looking normal. Mr. Danes, you are a very lucky man." she says then walks out.

_'You have no idea how lucky I am. I have the woman of my dreams. Two daughters of my dreams, and soon a son, with whom I can't wait to spend everyday with. This life was almost taken away from me. I don't want that to happen again. I'm one lucky S.O.B. all over.' _Luke thinks, looking to his eldest daughter, and his wife, the woman that is giving him a son, and has made him happier than any previous moment of his life, just by sitting on the chair holding his hand.

* * *

**ok, there you go. thanks to all who reviewed, and those that yelled at me for what i did. But you guys wanted drama, so I created drama. i love luke, so i couldn't not bring him back. seriously, what is gilmore girls, show or fic, without luke?**


	17. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

"Okay, remember when Nurse Collins said that Luke could come home after two days? Well, she lied. She checked on him this morning, ran some tests, and then, the doctor came in...he said that he could go home **today! **The doctor also said that Luke is not to work until his cast comes off, which is in four weeks. This is also the amount of time that I will be away from the Dragonfly; they'll just have to survive without me, my husband is more important than working." I explain in to my cell to Rory.

"Wow, thats exciting mom." She says, Paris yells something in the background, but I couldn't understand it. "Look, I'm sorry, mom, but Paris has just called an emergency meeting for the _Daily._ Tell dad, that I'll see him when I come home. Love you mom."

"Ok, I will, love you too kid." we hang up and the nurse walks in.

"Ok, Mr. Danes, you need these to walk with, and I need you to sign here, and here." She tells him, as an orderly brings in a wheelchair.

"You ready to go home babe?" I ask him

He nods yes, then when Luke is done signing, he looks at the nurse, and points to the wheelchair. Then he says quite convensingly, "I don't need this, I can walk."

"Sorry, Mr. Danes, hospital policy." she says.

"Great, another reason for me to hate this place" he says, adding to the 'List-of-why-I-hate-hospitals' wow, that list is getting long.

"Luke, the sooner you sit down, the faster we can go home." I try to reason, which to my surprise, it works.

"Fine." he says stobornly.

* * *

We get off the elevator, and it dawns on Luke, "Hey, how are we gonna get home? You can't fit behind the wheel any more."

"Don't worry, I have it covered." we turn to go out the big automatic double doors, and my father is standing beside his car, my mother in the drivers seat. "Well, Luke, lets get you home."

"Ok. Uh, Lorelai, what is your dad doing here?" he asks, a bit confused.

"Well, remember yesterday when dad said let him know what else he could help with?" he nods. "Well, Rory knew that she'd be going back to school, so she asked if dad could drive us home, since your son wants to take up all my living space." I explain to him.

"Oh, well, this is nice of him." he says, as my dad opens the back door for Luke and myself to get in. "Thank you Richard."

"No problem Luke." dad helps Luke in the car, then turns to me, "Lorelai, do you need help also?"

"No, dad, I think I can get in." and without a problem I get in the back of the Mercedes. "Hi mom."

"Hello Lorelai. Luke, are you feeling any better?" mom asks.

"Now that I'm going home, and can do things for myself, yes." he replies.

"Well, lets get you home." mom says with a slight grin on her face. I don't think that I've ever seen my mother grin. She starts the car, and pulls out of the drive way to head back to Stars Hollow.

"Oh, dad, did you tell mom what I told you yesterday?" I ask.

"No, I thought you and Luke would want to tell her." he answers.

"Tell me what?" mom asks in a what-the-hell-are-you-hiding-from-me-tone.

"Well, mom, Friday, Luke and I went for the check-up on the baby. We found out that we will be having a baby boy. You're going to have a grandson." I tell her.

She looks at me through the rear-view mirror, and her smile could be in the Guines Book of Records 2006 because, I've never seen a smile that big before in my life. "I'm going to have a grandson?" she asks in disbelief. I nod my head. "Well, I'll be damned. What is his name going to be?"

"We're set on the name William Cade. After Luke's dad. Not the 'Cade' part, we just like the name 'Cade' because, 'Cade' is a cute name..." I ramble.

"Lorelai, quit saying 'Cade'. I think that name is perfect. Congratulations you two." Mom says.

"Thank you" Luke and I say.

The car ride from the hospital-this time- went by fast. We pull in to Stars Hollow, and I turn to Luke and say, "Welcome home, honey."

"Yeah. I leave one disgusting place, and come back to the Loony Bin." he says with a smile.

"Well, I don't care if you think you are in the Loony Bin or not, I'm just glad you're home and not dead." I say starting to get emotional. I've been much more emotional during this trimester than the last.

"Lorelai, don't cry, I'm just kidding." he says, and pulls me to him and kisses my head.

"I know, Luke. It's hormones." I tell him.

"Ok, here we are." Mom announces, and turns off the car. "Lorelai, give me the keys, I'll go unlock the door."

"Ok, here you go." I reach in my purse and hand her the keys. She gets out, along with dad, who walks over to Luke's side of the car, opens the door, and helps him out.

I then get out, and help my dad get Luke up to the door, then to our room.

"Ok, take it easy son, we'll see you later." dad says.

"I will. Thank you Richard. Mrs. Gilmore." he says.

"It's Emily." mom says. "Lorelai, if you need anything, you know that we'll help." she says turning to me.

"Yes, I do mom. Thank you."

With that, she and dad leave, and it's just Luke, William, and me.

* * *

**sorry its short, i did the best i could, but i'll come up with a happier chapter when my writers block is cured. if you have any ideas, please, let me know. don't forget to review.**


	18. Rennovation: Thank you Tom

Rennovation: Thank You Tom

Things quickly returned to normal after two weeks of Luke being home. Of course, April wanted to come over and see her dad, but Luke still didn't want her to see him while he was in a cast. So, I didn't push the subject farther. I'm seven months pregnant now, and I think that I'm fat, however, Luke keeps saying that I'm not. I don't believe him. He's my husband he has to say that, it's like an unwritten rule or something. Tom said that he would build another room on to the house for half the price, since Luke was in the accident, and I'm on maternity leave. We decided to take him up on the offer. This means, that we'll be staying with Sookie and Jackson until the rennovation is done-because, pregnant women can't be around fumes and sharp tools that can kill you-which should be around the time the baby's born, maybe-hopefully- before William decides to grace us with his much awaited presence.

"Luke, are you ready to head over to Sookies'? We have to get going. Tom is going to be here any minute. He said, and I quote, 'no pregnant people or people with a cast aloud in the house'." I yell up the stairs.

"Yeah, is Jackson here with Sookie?" he asks.

"Yes, buddy, I am." Jackson answers.

"Can you help me with this stuff?" Luke asks,"I have no hands, since the doctor wants me to use these damn crutches." Luke complains.

"Sure thing." Jackson heads up stairs.

"He really hates those crutches huh?" Sookie asks, smiling at Luke's attitude.

"Yeah. Day and night, all I hear is 'I can walk I don't need these damn things. Stupid doctors.'" I say in my best Luke voice.

"I _can_ walk, and I _don't _need these damn things and the doctors _are_ stupid." Luke says, hobbling down the stairs after Jackson.

"Yes, I know honey. But, without those _stupid_ doctors, you might not be here now. You wouldn't be able to see your son be brought into this world-in a rather painful way, might I add-or his first word, or tooth, or first steps, or first...I could go on forever, tell me when to stop." I say, staring directly at Luke. Sookie and Jackson are just smiling, they know I'm getting to him.

"Okay, okay, the doctors, I'll forgive, but I still-"

"-Know how to walk, yes I know. Now, come on, so Tom can build our son a room." I say, ushering everyone out of the house.

* * *

Sookies' house smells fabulous. Luke and I are in the living room with Martha and Davy. Luke is holding Martha, while Davy is "explaining" how his fire truck works.

"Really, what does this button do? Can you show Auntie Lorelai?" I ask Davy in my 'little kid voice'

"Uh-huh" he pushes the button, and it makes the siren go off. "See! See!" he points and yells in excitement.

"Wow! Thats really neat huh?" I ask Davy.

"Yeah, neat." Davy says, or tries, I think it comes out 'neen'

I look over at Luke, who is bouncing baby Martha up and down on his knee. He's going to make a great father. I sit back and smile at him. Martha giggles and coo's her approval of the game Luke is playing with her. Luke smiles back at her and her smile gets bigger. He then looks over to me, and smiles and asks, "What?"

I shake my head and place my hand on my stomach and answer, "I just can't wait until William gets here. You're going to be a really great daddy to our little boy. He's lucky to have you."

"No, he's lucky to have both of you." Sookie says, watching the four of us from the kitchen doorway. Funny, she's supposed to be making dinner.

"She's right you know." Luke says, bringing attention back to him. "He's luky to have you as a mom."

"Luke, you big softy." I reply with a shy smile and kiss him.

"Hey, Sookie, do you need help with any thing?" Luke asks, after he pulls away.

"No, not from you. You can't do anything pertaining to work for another two weeks." She replies.

He lets out a heavy sigh, "This is killing me." he whines.

"I know babe, but look on the bright side, in two weeks, you can get out of your cast, and then you can work, and we can finally schedule another doctors appointment to check up on our son." I try to comfort him.

"Yeah, you're right." he says.

I turn my attention to Sookie and say, "I know I may not be much help in the kitchen, but do you need me to do anything?"

"You could set the table." She answers.

"Okay." I get up, leaving Uncle Luke to Martha and Davy. "So, does Davy sit in a booster seat, or a high chair?" I ask Sookie.

"Booster seat, Martha has the high chair now." she answers.

"So, what are we having for dinner Sook?"

She smiles, and says, "Pot roast, mashed potatos, green beans, steamed carrots, and dinner rolls. And for dessert, apple pie and vanilla ice cream."

"Omigod, Sookie, that sounds amazing." I complement.

"I thought so too."

I finish setting the table, and I go get the men and the kids. "Hey, let me take Martha. Dinner is ready. I'm gonna go get Jackson." I tell Luke, then look at Davy and say, "Davy, can you show Uncle Luke where the kitchen is, so we can have dinner?"

"Uh-huh, tome on Untle Luke" Davy says, (a/n: yes, I meant to spell those words wrong. "baby talk") and runs to the kitchen.

"Well, wait for me." Luke says jokingly.

Davy stops, turns around and walks back to Luke, "Oops, sorry Untle Luke."

How can anyone resist those eyes? "It's ok buddy. Lets go to the kitchen." Luke says, bringing a smile to Davy's face.


	19. The Unvailing of the Leg

**Disclaimer: (I realized that I don't have one of these on any of my chapters, so here it is.) I don't own any of theses characters, except for the bun-in-th-oven William. I own 1-4 on DVD an autographed photo of Lauren Graham, and my cell phone. and the computer my stories are typed on.**

**Authors Note: Yes, I know this chapter is short, but bear with me, I'm having some writers block issues. I don't know when I'll update, I need some ideas for a Lorelai/Luke/April movie night.**

* * *

The Unvailing of the Leg

Two weeks with Sookie, and I'm more spoiled than before. She made Luke and me breakfast in bed the first week: "Well, I thought you guys would like to eat together, and spend some time with eachother before the baby comes." She says for an excuse, and its a pretty good excuse, at least to me.

Today is the appointment for Luke to get his cast off, and he can't wait until we go to his doctor.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?" he responds, monosyillobic today, are we.

"When we get back from your doctors appointment, do you want to scheduel one for this little guy here?" I ask rubbing my swollen stomach. For being seven months pregnant, I look like I swollowed twenty beach balls. I'm huge!

"Sure." he says.

"Why so monosyillobic today, babe? You're usually more talkative with me. Are you ok?" I ask, sitting next to him on the bed, placing my hand on his thigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that, I feel guilty not having April come here." he replies.

"Honey, you're the one that didn't want her to see you like this. I told you that I could have Sookie take me to go get her, but you insisted that you wanted to wait until you were out of your cast." I explain to him.

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't know that I would feel this...bad." he says, hanging his ball capless head.

"Ok, I have an idea. We'll have Sookie drive us to your doctors appointment, and have Jackson follow us in the jeep, then after your appointment, we can go pick up April and if Anna says its ok, we'll have a family night. What do you think?" I ask.

He looks at me and smiles. "I'd like that."

"Good." We simotaniously lean in for a kiss, I pull back and say, "Lets get ready for the big unvailing."

He rolls his eyes, "Ah jeez."

* * *

"Thanks for doing this Sookie. You have no idea how much this means for Luke; letting April hang out with us tonight. I know he'll never admit it, but he appriciates this also. You've been really great. Letting us live with you and Jackson until Tom is done with the baby's room." I thank my friend who is in the very small bathroom with me doing her make-up, as I do my hair.

"Oh, Lorelai, it's no problem, really. With how long we've known eachother we're family, and families help each other out." Sookie replies.

"Thanks. We better get going. Luke's appointment is in an hour." I say. "Luke, are you ready to go?"

"You have no idea." Comes his reply.

"Doesn't he sound thrilled?" Sookie asks sarcastically.

"Acutally, I think he does." I answer, honestly.

* * *

After a lot of traffic, and some annoying songs, we finally get to the doctors office.

"So, you ready to get out of that cast Mr. Danes?" Dr. Perkins asks.

"Yes I am." he say. I think he's getting sick of that question.

"Ok, lets get started." Perkins says.

"Oh, Dr. we'd like to keep the leg." I joke, the doctor just smiles and continues what he's doing.


	20. Movie night at Sookie's with April

**ok, so i know its been a loooooooooooooooooooooooong time since i've updated, but hey, writers block sucks. I was writing this chapter piece by piece...so i hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Movie Night at Sookie's with April

After leaving the doctors office, Luke and I got in the jeep; that was five minutes ago.

"Luke, honey, you have to turn the key to get the car started." I tell him.

His hands are placed firmly on the wheel, and he is staring straight ahead. If I'm not mistaken, he's starting to sweat.

"Yeah, I-I know. The last time I was behind the wheel I almost died." He says, panicking slightly.

I grab his hand and say, "Babe, that wasn't your fault. The other guy was drunk and-"

He cuts me off, "I know. But, what if it happens again? I could not only kill me, but you and the baby. I wouldn't be able to handle that, neither would Rory. I don't want to feel like this again."

I understand where he's coming from, so I ask, "Would you like me to try to get behind the wheel and drive to Anna's then back to Sookie's?"

He sighs, then turns to me and says, "No, I need to get over this. Just be ready to grab the wheel."

"Ok."

We arrive at Anna and April's house, and walk up to the door. April doesn't know we are coming over, but Anna does. Luke is hoping to surprise April.

I reach out and ring the bell, and Anna answers the door.

"Luke, Lorelai, come on in." Anna greets.

"Thanks." Luke says.

"So, how have you been?" Anna asks, referring to Luke's near death experience.

"Oh, I've been good, considering what I've been through." Luke answers.

"Well, yeah, obviously. So, Lorelai, how are you. You're looking beautiful as always. How far along are you now?" Anna asks, making polite conversation.

"Well, thanks. I'm seven months now, though I swear I'm about to pop." I say, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Well, don't worry, only two more months left, and you'll have your pride and joy." she says.

"Right…speaking of pride and joy, where is April?" I ask eager to get Luke to ask Anna if we could have April over for the weekend and to see her baby brother on the screen at our next appointment.

"She'll be here in a few minutes; she went over to a friend's house to work on their 'pre 8th grade science' studying." Anna explains.

"Lorelai and I were thinking...if it's ok with you, that is. Would you mind if April could stay the night over at the house we're staying at this weekend, and we'll bring her home after the next check up for the baby."

"Yeah, I have no problem with that." a car pulls up outside as she says this, then she says, "Here she is."

When April walks in, she has her nose in a book about Newton's Laws of Motion, and walks right past Luke and myself.

"April, you have visitors." Anna says, pulling April out of her own world.

April looks up from her book, and sees Luke. "Dad? What are you doing here?" she asks, confused, because it is technically not our weekend to have April over.

"Well, Lorelai and I were thinking that maybe you'd like to hang out with us in Stars Hollow this weekend, for a movie night and then we'd bring you home after the doctor's appointment. We thought you would like to see your little brother on the screen." Luke explains.

"Oh, I would love to hang out with you and Lorelai. Mom, is that ok?" she asks, turning to Anna.

"Absolutely. Why don't you go get ready?" Anna says.

"Ok." She says happily, "I'll be right back dad." And she's off to her room to get her things.

There is an awkward pause in the adult conversation until Luke says, "Thanks for this Anna. I felt guilty for pushing April aside after what happened. It's nice to be able to make the missed time up."

"Oh, Luke, it's no problem. April understood that you didn't want her to get too worked up about your condition." Anna says. "And, you're welcome."

April comes bounding into the living room and says, "Ok dad, I'm ready to go."

"Great, let's go." Luke says, and grabs April's bag then turns to Anna and says, "We'll see you Monday."

"Alright," Anna says, then hugs April and kisses her head and tells her daughter, "You behave at their friend's house."

"I will mom. Come on, Lorelai and dad, let's go have fun!" April says enthusiastically.

"Yeah dad lets go," I copy with April's enthusiasm.

"Ah jeez, let's go." Luke replies and ushers April and my self out of the house and to the car.

Back in Stars Hollow, Luke, April and I are walking into the video store.

"Ok," I begin, "April, you pick out a movie, Luke you pick out a movie, and I will pick out a movie. We meet back here in five minutes." I tell them the game plan.

"Lorelai, I don't want to pick out a movie." Luke whines.

"Come on dad, just play along. You can never say no to Lorelai." April reminds him. Then she does the trademark pout that I taught her.

Luke looks at his daughter, then up at me and says, "You taught her your pout? Why would you do that? You know it's one of my weaknesses."

I smile and say, "That's why I taught her my pout. Come on babe, you have to pick out a movie. Please?" I beg, and then assist April with the pouting.

He gives in, "Fine."

Five minutes later, we're up at the register. I, of course, picked out _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, _Luke picked _The Rookie, _and April picked out _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory._

"That'll be $10.50." Kirk says. Luke hands him the money, and Kirk hands us the bag with the movies and says, "I hope you enjoy your movies this evening, thank you, and come again."

"Thanks Kirk." I say politely. Kirk then pulls out a magazine and begins clipping out pictures and strategically places them on some poster board beside the check out counter.

We walk out of the video store and April looks up at me and says, "That guy is a very odd specimen. Do you think that he would let me observe him for any abnormalities one of these days; for my science class?"

"Oh, honey, Kirk needs to be studied by professionals, but if you ask him, he might agree to 'help' you with a school project." I tell her, putting air quotes around the word 'help'. "So, do you like the old _Willy Wonka_ or the new one with Johnny Depp better?" I ask my step-daughter.

"Actually, I've only seen the one with Johnny Depp." She replies.

"Are you serious?" I ask her, she nods. "Oh, April, sweetie, we have some work to do with your movie viewing."

She smiles and says, "Ok."

Luke puts his arm around my waist, well, he tries, but William has been growing by the minute, so he puts his arm around my shoulders instead. "Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah." He answers.

"Why did you pick _The Rookie_? Is it because it is about baseball?" I ask, smirking at him.

"Hey, you said I had to pick a movie, you never put any limitations on the content." He answers.

"True, true…remind me next time April, no baseball movies for dad." I say, smiling in Luke's general direction.

"You got it Lorelai." She says, smiling up at her dad the same way I am.

"Remind me again, why I introduced you two." Luke says jokingly.

"Because, I was your fiancé and April is your daughter, and if you hadn't have introduced us, I would probably think you were doing something bad over the weekends when we have her." I explain in a serious tone.

"Yeah dad, come on. It was for your own good to introduce us." April pipes up.

"Not when you both go against me its not." He says with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but you still love us hon." I tell him.

"Yes I do, Crazy Lady." He replies, and then kisses my cheek.

"Good, we love you too Burger Boy."

"Don't call me that." Luke says.

April asks confused, "Burger Boy?"

I'm about to explain the history behind the nick name, but Luke answers before I get a chance to, "It's nothing."

We arrive at Sookie's house and smell something really good smacking us in the face as we walk in the house.

"Sook? We're back." I say through the living room, reaching the kitchen.

"Hey you guys. Luke, you don't need the 'damn crutches' anymore." Sookie says with an amused smile on her face.

Luke smiles and says, "No I don't, thank God."

"April, you remember my friend Sookie?" I ask the young girl standing between me and Luke.

"Yes I do. It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Bellville." April says politely.

"Oh, please honey, call me Sookie." My friend says with a smile.

"Sook, what are you making?" I ask.

She turns back to the stove and answers, "Roasted chicken breast, broccoli, and Alfredo."

"Oh, sounds yummy! Except the broccoli part." I reply in my typical anti-healthy food manner.

"It does sound good." Luke agrees, "But, you will eat the broccoli."

"But, why Luke. Give me one good reason to eat broccoli." I ask, trying to give him a challenge.

"Ok. It's healthy for the baby." Luke says, accepting my challenge.

Then, April says, "You know, Lorelai, dad is right. If you eat healthy, then the baby will be healthy when he is born."

"Yeah, the baby is a good reason to eat vegetables." I say, giving in.

After Sooki's amazing dinner, Luke, April and I settled down in front of the TV to begin our movie night.

"Ok, first things first. We are going to start with _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_." I say in April's general direction.

I put in the movie, and instantly begin to sing all the songs and say all the lines without messing up. April is amazed by the older one, and after this movie, I promised Luke that we'd watch _The Rookie._


	21. Surprise!

Surprise!

Luke, April and I left Sookie's house at 12:30 to make our 1:00 appointment with Doctor Jones.

"So, April, are you excited to see William?" I ask my step daughter, while placing my hand on my stomach; I swear, it looks like I swallowed a hot air balloon.

She looks up and says, "I can't wait." She pauses then asks, "How did you guys come up with the name William?"

Luke answers, "My dad's name was William. Lorelai came up with the name William Cade. If you want, the next time you come over, I'll show you pictures of your grandparents."

"I'd like that." She says smiling at her father.

"Okay, here we are." Luke says, pulling in to the parking lot.

* * *

We all walk in, the receptionist looks up and says, "Hello again Mrs. Danes."

"Hello. I'm here for my one o'clock with Dr. Jones."

"Ok, well, you know the drill. Sign here and then have a seat and the nurse will call you back shortly." She says.

I do as I'm told, _shocking, huh?_ Then go sit next to my Burger Boy and April, who has occupied herself by reading a _National Geographic, _but gets bored with it quickly.

"They need to update their collection; I read that one two years ago." April says.

_She's like a miniature Rory, _so I just reply with an, "Oh."

"Mrs. Danes?" the nurse calls. We all stand and follow her to exam room four. "Same routine as always, change into the gown, and have a seat, Dr. Jones will be right with you." She explains.

I go into the teeny tiny bathroom and change. Walk back out, and say to Luke, "I look like a cow!"

"You do not. You look beautiful as always." He shoots April a look that says, 'help me out.'

April then says, "Lorelai, you're just being self conscious. Dad's right, you are beautiful."

"Yeah, you're just saying that because I'm your step-mom, and he's only saying that because I'm his wife and mother of his son." I tell them, making my way to the table thingy.

A few moments later, Dr. Jones walks in "Hello Lorelai, Luke, and…"

"Dr. Jones, this is my daughter April." Luke says.

"Nice to meet you young lady." Dr. Jones says, shaking April's hand.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." April says, returning the gesture.

Finally, attention is on me, the reason we are in this room. "Lorelai, you're seven months pregnant right?" the doctor asks.

I count from December to now, and answer, "Yes, but, I look like an elephant."

"Well, let's take a look." She reaches for the gel, and says, "It's gonna be cold."

"Yeah, it always is." I say as she squirts the gel on my abdomen. "April, come over here so you can see your brother."

She walks up and stands next to Luke, who is now holding my hand.

"Ok, here we go." Jones says; and puts the wand on my stomach. She moves it around and we hear our son's heart beat. "OK, here is your sons head and arm…look he's sucking his thumb."

"Rory used to do that." I say proudly. "Wait, what is that?" I ask, pointing to a spot on the screen.

Dr. Jones moves the wand over my stomach and says, "Oh. Oh my."

"What!" Luke and I ask.

"No wonder you think you look like an elephant. It appears as though your son was hiding his sister from you. Congratulations, you're having twins."

"I get a baby sister too?" April asks with excitement

"Yes young lady you do." Dr. Jones says, smiling at April.

Luke and I are still in shock. I'm the first to speak, "Twins? There are two babies in there? Luke, we're having twins." He is still looking at the screen, "Luke, say some-" I'm cut off by him kissing me, softly and romantically. "Something." I finish my interrupted thought.

"Lorelai," He begins, still looking at the screen, then turns to me and says, "I'm beyond words."

"Really? I couldn't tell." I say sarcastically, and then get serious. "Crap, what about Tom?" I ask.

"What about Tom?" Luke asks back.

"He said he'd build a room for our _son_, but our son has a partner in crime. Insert our daughter Isabella Marie."

"We'll worry about separate rooms when they go into sixth grade. Don't worry. We'll figure it out." He says, reassuringly.

"Ok." I say, and turn back to the frozen image of our son and daughter. "Luke, we have to tell Rory and my parents."

"I know." He squeezes my hand and says, "I love you."

"I love you too." I return.

* * *

After we drop April off, I reach in my purse and get out my cell, and dile my kids number.

"Hello?" asks my twenty-one year old.

"Hey kid, you need to meet me and dad at home asap."

"Why? Is something wrong, are you ok? Is William ok?" she asks frantically in to the phone.

"Honey, calm down. Everthing is fine. Perfect even. You just need to meet us at home. Okay?" I tell her, calming her nerves...just a little.

"Ok, I'm leaving Lanes now. See you soon."

"Alright, bye honey."

"Bye." and she hangs up, I put my phone back in my purse.

"Take me home sailor." I tell Luke.

"Ah, jeez, don't do that, it reminds me of Miss Patty."

"Thanks, she taught me everything I know...oh my god, that was so dirty." I say, and giggle at my comment.

"What will I do with you?" He asks, shaking his head.

"I can think of a few things."

"Ah, jeez. Lorelai."

* * *

When we reach Sookie's, Luke helps me out of the car, and into the house, where our daughter is waiting, very impatiently, I might add.

"Mom, dad, whats going on?" she questions, barely letting us get in the house.

"Well, we have something to tell you. You, might want to sit down for this Rory." I tell her, looking up at Luke, who is smiling at me.

"Mom..." she presses.

"Ok. Well, it seems as though, your brother likes the game hide-and-seek." I tell her, with a smile on my face.

"I don't get it. What are you trying to say?" she asks.

"Your baby brother was hiding your baby sister at our last doctors appointment. Rory, you're going to have a brother _and_ a sister."

"No!" she says in disbelief.

"YES! What do you think?" I ask her.

"What do I think...oh my god, mom! I'm so happy. Congratulations!" she says, jumping up to hug Luke and myself.

* * *

**ok, so, i know it was short, but at least i updated! review, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to offer them!**


	22. Congratulationsfrom the Gilmores?

**Disclaimer: I own seasons 1-5, my cell phone, and an autographed photo of Lauren Graham.**

**BIG thanks to my Beta...drum roll please Brit (heartgilmoregrls) you rock!**

* * *

Rory stops hugging me and says, "When are you going to tell Grandma and Grandpa?"

"I don't know, soon though." I say not giving any indication of fighting about the subject.

Rory looks shocked and says, "Really? I don't have to force you to tell them about the twins?" she asks, as if she's the mother and not the other way around.

"No you don't; and let's not get in the habit of saying 'the twins' their names are Isabella and William. Oh! We can call Isabella, Bella. What do you think daddy?" I ask my husband.

"I think it's cute." He answers.

"Luke Danes, you just said the word 'cute'. Rory, do you know what this means?"

"He's been turned over to the dark side."

I begin my bit, "All your manly friends will come after you with their light sabers…"

"Ah jeez!" he responds in typical Luke fashion.

"…and you'll be begging me, R2D2, and Rory, C3PO, for help…"

"Wait! Why do you get to be R2D2?" Rory asks.

"Well, because he's the cute one." I say in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm not cute?" she asks, faking hurt.

"No, you are Hon, but C3PO is the smart one."

She thinks for a moment, "True, continue."

"Well…"

* * *

Ring, ring, ring

"Gilmore Residence." A young woman answers.

"Yes, is Emily or Richard home?" I ask the maid-of-the-week.

"Mrs. Gilmore is away at a function, but Mr. Gilmore is in his study." She explains.

"May I speak with him please?"

"Of course, one moment."

She puts me on hold and my father answers a few seconds later. "This is Richard Gilmore."

"Hi Dad." I say.

"Lorelai?" He asks.

"Well, of course its Lorelai, do you have another daughter I don't know about? What will mom do when she finds out that you have more offspring…you're going to be in trouble."

"Lorelai, what is it?" he asks, not showing any amusement in my joking…but what else is new?

"Um, do you and mom want to come over here for Friday Night Dinner this week?"

"That will be lovely Lorelai. I'll speak with your mother about it." Dad answers.

"Great, talk to you later dad."

Then the line goes dead. There, that wasn't so hard, was it? I ask myself.

* * *

The phone is ringing, but I'm not fast enough to get to it in time to answer.

"Hi, you've reached Lorelai and Luke, and sometimes Rory. We're either not in, or we don't want to talk to you. Your loss. Leave a message!"

_BEEP_

"Lorelai, it's your father. Your mother and I will not be able to make it to Stars Hollow for dinner on Friday, I have a business meeting with Japan, and your mother has a function at the DAR and won't be home in time to make the drive to Stars Hollow. You and Luke are more than welcome to come here for Friday dinner."

* * *

We pull up outside the Gilmore Mansion and Luke turns to me.

"You ready?" he asks.

I turn and smile at him. "Yes, I am. Remember, this was my idea? Honey, things have been going so well between me and my parents. They deserve to know that they are getting a grandson and a granddaughter."

"Okay. Let's go." He says, and gets out and walks around to my side to help me out of the car.

We reach the door, and Luke rings the bell.

No answer.

He rings the bell again. And a very angry looking Emily answers the door.

"Hi mom." I greet her.

"Lorelai, Luke, hello. Please come in." she says, moving aside to let us in.

"What's going on mom? Why did you answer the door?" I ask.

"Well, the maid is a terrified creature, she never leaves the kitchen."

"Oh. Well, can we sit? My feet and back are killing me?" I ask my mother.

"Oh, absolutely, come on." She says, leading us into the living room.

"So, Luke, how have you been?"

He looks at me, and smiles, then turns and answers my mother, "I've been good. Business is good, my life is getting better."

"Well, that's always a good thing." Mom looks at her watch. "Richard! Get off that phone, Lorelai and Luke are here!"

"So, mom, aside from the scared-y maid, how have you been?" I ask, trying to get her mind off of dad's business calls.

"Oh, fine. Peg at the DAR wants to throw this ravishing ball, and I want to do something not so predictable. It's all very hectic." She says, "How about you, Lorelai. How have you been? RICHARD!"

"I've been good, really good actually." I say, placing my hand on my stomach.

Dad comes out of his study. "Sorry I'm late; I was on the phone with Japan. We're insuring their main shipping company, and they had some damage claims. Hello Lorelai, Luke."

"Hello Richard." Luke says, shaking dad's hand.

"Hey dad. Sorry about Japan." I say, moving to get up.

"Lorelai, you sit." Dad says, leaning over to hug me, and is grand_children_.

"Mom, dad, we have something to tell you." I begin.

"Shouldn't we wait for Rory?" mom asks.

"Rory already knows. We wanted to tell you guys the same day we told her, and besides, she has a thing at the paper…she said she'd call, she'll be a little late."

"No, we never got the message. Richard, that maid has to go." Mom says, fed up with the antics of this week's maid.

"Anyway, Luke and I want to tell you something." I continue, mom and

dad nod. "Ok, well, we had a check up for the baby today, and the doctor did her thing, and it turns out that William was hiding his sister from us. Mom, dad, Luke and I are having twins. William and Isabella."

Mom jumps up, excited and pulls me up into a some-what hug; dad shakes Luke's hand. "Congratulations son." Dad says.

'_That's the first time he's called Luke son, he must like him now.'_ I think, then mom says. "Lorelai, this is amazing, may I ask what you daughters middle name is?"

"Yes you may. Her name is Isabella Marie." _'Huh, I just realized that__Marie is mom's middle name also. Well, now she has a name sake.'_

"You named her after me?" mom asks.

"No. We named her after Luke's mom and you." I say, grabbing Luke's hand.

"That's wonderful." Mom says, and then turns to Luke. "Congratulations on your twins Luke."

"Thank you."

* * *

So, ok, what did you think of this chapter/filler? Review! 


	23. The Babies have a room!

A/N: The long awaited chapter…I hope you all like it!

* * *

I'm in my eighth month of pregnancy. In four weeks, Baby William and Baby Bella will be in my arms. Which is a good thing on a couple of levels: Luke and I can see who we created, my back and feet won't hurt, I'll get my figure back, and I can get back to work.

Today, Luke and I get to see the nursery that Tom built for our babies. I'm sitting on the bed in Sookie's guest room when Luke walks in and sees me wince in pain; he rushes to my side.

"Lorelai, are you ok?" He asks.

"Just peachy. Your son or daughter, not sure which one, has decided that mommy's kidney is a basket ball," I tell him.

He lets out a chuckle, "Do you mean soccer ball?"

"Is that the one you kick?" _I suck at sports._ He nods, "Then, yes that is what I meant."

He binds down to my stomach and says to our kids, "Be nice to mommy. I know its getting crowded, but hold on a few more weeks."

"Can you believe it? In a few weeks we'll have our babies with us. It seems like an eternity ago when I found out I was pregnant," I say in complete awe.

"I know," Luke says, and then kisses me.

"So, are you ready to see their room?" I ask anxiously.

"Yes, come on. Tom is waiting," he answers, then stands and helps me off the bed.

* * *

When we get to our house, Tom is standing at the door, looking very annoyed.

"You're late," Tom says.

I smile at him and say, "Why hello Tom, how are you today?"

"Annoyed," he says flatly. "Shall we?"

"We shall," I say, grabbing Luke's hand.

We all walk up the stairs, our bedroom door is closed-just as we left it-we arrive at a new door which has been painted a pale yellow color.

Tom opens the door and a rush of emotion floods over me. Apparently he had heard through the grape-vine that I am carrying twins. On one side of the room there is a baby blue crib with the name 'William' painted on it, and on the other side of the room there is a crib painted in a lilac color, with out a name.

The bedding for William is a sports theme, and for Bella the theme is butterflies. The walls of their room are the same color as their door. There is a strip of wall paper running horizontally across their wall with baby rattles and building blocks.

There is a changing table between the cribs and two dressers-matching the color of each crib-at the end of their beds.

As I take in the sight before me, my grip on Luke's hand loosens.

I wander over to the cribs, run my hand over them and look at Tom and say, "This is the most amazing room I have ever seen," then I turn to Luke, with happy tears in my eyes and say, "What do you think hon?"

"I think this room is perfect," he turns to Tom and says, "How much do I owe you?"

"No charge, it's already been taken care of," Tom says, catching us off guard.

"What do you mean, 'already taken care of'? Who paid for all of this?" I ask with puzzlement in my voice.

Tom looks down at his clip-board and says, "Your father."

I get a look of total shock on my face, and then repeat what Tom said, "M-my father?"

"Your fathers name is Richard Gilmore, right?" Tom asks.

"Yes, but why would he pay for this?" I ask.

"My guess," Tom says, "he wanted to do something for his daughter and grandkids."

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Gilmore residence," the maid answers.

I clear my throat and say, "Richard Gilmore, please?"

"Just one moment," the maid says, and then puts me on hold.

'_Lalalalala…this room is really great, I can't believe that…'_

"This is Richard Gilmore," dad answers.

"Hi daddy," I say.

Richard set his pen down, rested his hand on his desk and said, "Lorelai, how are you?"

"I'm good dad."

"Well that's good to hear. How are my grandchildren?"

"Rory is good and the little angels have one mean kick." I answer his question, and then say, "Luke and I saw their room today."

Richard smiles and says, "Oh, really? Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

I smile and say, "It's everything and more," I pause then say, "Thank you dad."

He replies, trying to be clueless, "Thank you for what?"

"Dad, you know for what. Tom already spilled the nails, so to speak."

He sighs then says, "Your mother and I wanted to do something for you, Luke and the twins."

"It was something nice dad. But, you didn't have to go to all that trouble," I reassure him.

I can hear the happiness in his voice when he says, "It was no trouble at all."

"So, how's mom?"

"She's telling everyone she sees that she is going to be a grandmother again. She is very excited about William and Isabella," dad answers, almost making me cry.

I rest my hand on my stomach as it bounces up and down and tell dad, "I'm excited too. I think that everyone is. Luke especially."

* * *

My life just keeps getting better and better. Or so I'm lead to believe, little did I know that my little girl has been having some insecurities. 


	24. Any Day Now

I'm nine months pregnant and Dr. Jones says that William and Isabella can arrive any day now. Until they decide to grace us with their much awaited presence, the doctor wants me to take it easy.

And easy I'm taking it, though I don't know where. I laugh at my own joke, then go over afew thoughts:Sookie has the inn covered, Caesar opens the diner and Lane closes; so Luke can spend more time with me before we have new family members.

I find myself sleeping more during the day because the twins are less active.

I hear the door open and see Rory walk in.

I smile and say, "Hey kid."

She smiles back and says, "Hi mom," she joins me on the couch. "What are you doing this fine afternoon?"

The answer is simple. "Taking it easy, how about you?"

"Same," she answers.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? It's the first week of school and you're usually busy. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is ok. I just had some time between classes and I haven't seen you for a while so, I thought I would stop by."

"Sounds good," I tell her. She only smiles and turns to look in the kitchen, "Babe, what's wrong?"

She looks at me and says, "Nothing."

"Rory com on, spill," I tell her in my motherly tone.

She sighs heavily and says, "I don't want you to think that I'm not excited about being a big sister, because I am. But, I've never had to share you. It's always been you and me. Now there's Luke and William and Bella. You have your whole package, and I'm left out. I'm proud to call Luke my step-dad, but I just don't fit in with your new life," she finishes, wiping the tears away.

I pull her to me as best as I can and hug her tightly, "Rory, you listen to me," I begin, and pull back to look her in the eye. "You are my first born, my life, my everything. Yes I have Luke and Will and Bella, but I had you first, and as much as I love these babies, my love for you will never lessen. I know parents are supposed to love their kids equally, but I know that I will always love you more," I take a breath and then say, "I know for a fact that Luke is proud to call you his daughter. He's always thought of you as a daughter you know?" I reach up and wipe away her tears, pull her back to me and say, "You fit."

"I love you mom," Rory says, sniffling.

I hug her tighter and say, "I love you too honey."

* * *

After reassuring Rory, we ate lunch, and then she had to get back to Yale. I hate these short visits, but everything will settle down, I hope.

I sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. on and got about five minutes into the show and felt a sharp pain in my back.

"Ow!"

I look down and say, "Oh, god."

I reach for my cell phone and call the all too familiar number, "Luke's," Lane answers.

"Lane, its Lorelai, can you get Luke for me please?"

"Sure."

A few seconds later I'm greeted with, "Hey, how are you doing?"

Without a moments hesitation I say, "Its time."

"Time for what?" Luke asks.

"Time for the Macarena to make a come back. Time to be parents! Luke, my water broke…or one of them at least," I say, almost in tears because I can feel a contraction coming.

"I'm coming," he says, then hangs up the phone so hard I think it snapped.

No more than five minutes after we hung up, he comes barging through the door.

"Lorelai?" he asks, because I have my eyes closed, and I think the pillow I have in my hands needs to be buried now.

The contraction passes and I say, "The contractions aren't coming that fast, but we have to get to the hospital now."

He walks over to the couch and helps me up, and we walk to the door. We have the bag already in the truck…and that's a good thing, cause I think as much as he's trying to hide it, Luke is freaking out.

He helps me into the truck and goes around to his side, gets in and starts it. I rest my hand on his leg and say, "Honey, I'm fine, stop freaking out."

"I am not freaking out," he says, I just look at him and then he says, "Alright, maybe I am, just a little."

"Let's just get to the hospital before you have to deliver them."

* * *

We arrive at the hospital, and head to the Maternity Ward.

Luke has me sit down in one of the very uncomfortable chairs and he goes up to the desk.

"Excuse me, my wife is in labor," he says to a red headed woman.

"Ok, I need you to tell me her name and her doctor," the woman says.

"Lorelai Danes, Dr. Jones," he tells her.

"Thank you, now, if you could just hold on one moment, I will get a nurse to take you to her room," the woman tells him.

"Alright, thank you," Luke says.

The woman walks off and he walks back to me, and I have my eyes closed and my knuckles are turning white because my grip on the arms of the chair is so strong.

The contraction ends, and I look at Luke and say, "We have to call Rory and my parents."

"I know, lets get you in a room first, ok?"

I nod and rest my head on his shoulder. _'Damn, I forgot how painful childbirth is…that's probably why I stopped at Rory…then again I was sixteen, what was I going to do, run away and grow up to be the Little Old Lady who lived in a shoe?'_

"Lorelai Danes?" someone calls out. Luke stands, and then helps me stand, and we walk over to who said my name, "Alright, if you can just have a seat in this wheelchair, and Mr. Danes you can push her if you want, just follow me to your room."

She leads us down the hall and into room 212. I get out of the wheelchair and make my way to the bed, and take my jacket off, the nurse then says, "I'm not going to be _your_ nurse, but, if you need anything, I'd be happy to get it for you. We need you to change into this hospital gown, and I will go and page Dr. Jones."

"Okay, thank you, Nurse…?"

"Peterson," she finishes.

"Nurse Peterson."

She leaves and Luke helps me get undressed and into the very starchy hospital gown, and pulls the covers up so they are resting under my stomach. About five minutes after I change, Nurse Peterson walks in with another woman, I'm assuming is the nurse that is going to be _mine_, and starts explaining to Luke that they are going to hook me up to fetal monitors which will monitor the babies' heart beat, and give me an IV.

"Dr. Jones is on her way in. When she gets here, she is going to check the position of the twins, and if they are both head down-if you want-you can try to have them vaginally, if not, then we can go ahead with the C-Section," Nurse Peterson explains.

"Ok, thank you," I say.

Luke pulls a chair up to the side of the bed, and holds my hand.

"Did you call Rory and my parents?" I ask him. I really want them here, they should be here.

"I'll do that now," he says, standing up, then kisses my forehead and walks out of the room.

* * *

"Ok, well, the babies are breach so, we'll have to do a C-Section," Dr. Jones says, "and since you're having twins, a C-Section is the best option anyhow."

I nod, and say, "Luke can come in though, right?" _'I'm not doing this without him. He's going to be there, or theses kids aren't coming out.'_

"Of course he can, he'll need scrubs though," Dr. Jones tells me.

"Good," I say, and grab Luke's hand.

Dr. Jones smiles and walks out of the room, "Mom, Grandma, Grandpa and I will be waiting for you in the waiting room. I might even go to the gift shop," Rory says smiling.

"Yeah, well, just live it up being the only child for a few more minutes," I tell her, smiling at my own joke.

"Oh, I plan on it," she laughs, kisses my cheek and says, "I love you mom."

"I love you too honey," I tell her. "Mom, dad, are you ok over there? You've been quiet for a while."

"We're fine Lorelai, I think I'm going to join Rory in the gift shop, my grandchildren need a balloon or two," Mom says. She comes over and kisses my head and says, "See you soon, dear."

"See you soon mom," I say, smiling as she and Rory walk out of my room, Dr. Jones and a few nurses come in and start to fiddle with my bed rails, and hand Luke some scrubs.

"Let's get your babies in to the world Mrs. Danes," Dr. Jones says.

"I couldn't agree more," I say, not joking, I can't wait to see my feet again.

* * *

In the operating room, Luke is sitting at my head, rubbing my arm and waiting patiently for our kids to be brought into the world.

"Lorelai, they're almost here," Luke says with a smile on his face.

"Ok, here comes Baby A's head," Dr. Jones says, Luke stands to get a better look. "And it's…a boy!"

At this point there are tears running down my face and I want to see him, "William," I whisper. Dr. Jones puts him over the drape and he looks just like Luke, "He's perfect," I bring my free hand up to the drape and touch his little hand.

I look up and see Luke crying, he bends down, and we kiss. The nurse takes William to the little station in the OR and does the test they do on newborns, she takes his weight and length, wraps him in a blanket and brings him back to Luke, "Here you go daddy," the nurse says, as she places our son in Luke's arms.

I turn my head and look at my husband and my son, "Hi baby, I love you so much, I can't wait to hold you."

I feel some pressure and Jones announces, "Here is Baby B's head," a few seconds pass and then the doctor says, "It's a girl!"

The doctor does the same thing with Isabella as she did with William, as does the nurse and I then proceed with the after birth, and get stitched up.

* * *

My room is decorated with pink and blue balloons and teddy bears; I'm holding William and Luke is holding Bella.

Rory walks in with April, and both join us at the bed.

"Hey April, you want to hold your brother?" I ask my step-daughter.

"Yes! Do I have to sit down first?" she asks.

"If you're going to stay a while. Honey, I trust you with him," I reassure her, remembering an earlier conversation about babies and other people holding them.

She takes a seat on the bed, and I hand her William. She kisses his forehead, and says to him, in barely a whisper, "I love you little man."

Rory sits next to April and says, "Mom, they are so cute."

"Yes, they are," I agree, and then turn to Luke and say, "Thank you for giving me my 'whole package.'"

* * *

**and thats it! this story is done! hope you all liked it. i'll write more...maybe i could be inspired enough to write a sequel, but _"That's all Folks!"_**

****

**much love,**

LGD1


End file.
